The Devil's Pine Tree Part 2: Hold Me Down!
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: "I sold my soul to a three-piece, and he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees. But it's the devil that's trying hold me down, hold me down sneaking out the back door; make no sound. Knock me out, knock me out, saying that I want more, this is what I live for!"
1. Prologue

**Hold Me Down!**

By DireWolfEmily

 **Summary**

"I sold my soul to a three-piece, and he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees. But it's the devil that's trying hold me down, hold me down sneaking out the back door; make no sound. Knock me out, knock me out, saying that I want more, this is what I live for!"

 **Notes:**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's** : So this story is a sequel to The Devil's Pine Tree Part 1: A Twist of Fate, and it is way shorter then the first, and yes it is referencing from the Song "Hold Me Down" by: Halsey!

 **Bill** : Yes this is where all the really dark stuff happens!

 **Me** : I thought the demon sex in book three was more dark then this

 **Bill** : So what you can give spoilers and not me?

 **Me** : Yep

 **Bill** : You start reading! (points to Random Fan)

 **Random Fan:** But it's just a summary of book one!

 **Me &Bill**: JUST READ IT!

 **Random Fan:** (cry's softly) Fine.. Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...)**

 **THEN!**

One Final deal was struck and with it Weirdmageddon was finally unleashed, freeing Bill from his decaying world; which sent Gravity Falls into a world of chaos. However Dipper is convinced that he and Mabel hold the key to their salvation, and he fights tooth and nail to get her back, but sadly an unfortunate turn of events chases the deaths of both Stan and Ford, Bill captures Wendy and the other symbols of the Zodiac and hangs them on his wall as trophies.

After the twins find a safe place for the night Dipper reveals to Mabel that Weirdmageddon is his fault. He explains to her that Bill had tricked him into befriending him and Dipper accidently told the demon about the rift. What he fails to tell her however is that he and Bill were more than friends.

The next morning Dipper and Mabel travel to the town ruins in hopes of finding something that can save them. They find many supplies, but Dipper is more drawn to a book of dark magic then petty spells. And when he opens it he unleashes his own inner demon: Light, a demon of vengeance; who appears to have a score to settle with Bill.

Dipper and Light fight for dominance over his mind where Dipper manages to win control, but Light swore that the moment he sensed weakness he'd take the crown from Dipper's head. The next morning Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda set off to save their friends and manage to succeed. But Bill refuses to let them leave town without a fight!

The dream demon and his army chases them to the town boarder where Dipper accidently learns the equation; causing Bill to unveil his secret ace in the whole. It would appear his and Dipper's deal is still in effect. All the knowledge in the world for one puppet. Dipper is now under Bill's full control and the dream demon makes sure Dipper can never escape him again. He forces Dipper to drink his blood which gives him immortality and causes him to slowly turn into a demon!

Mabel has lost her brother forever, but she is still determine to bring Bill down. And as she watched the demon carry her brother away she swore her revenge.

 **NOW!**

Dipper is Bill's prisoner, and the triangle demon will stop at nothing to get the equation, but the horrors that this Emperor has in store for him is nothing compared to the ones that his inner demon, Light is conjuring up. Can Dipper resist giving in to these monsters?

Or will he finally break under the pressure?

* * *

End Notes:

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	2. My Demons

**Chapter Summary**

"My demons are begging me to open up my mouth, I need them; mechanically make the words come out."

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Bill:** It's the moment you've all been waiting for!

 **Me** : hey that's my line!

 **Bill** : not anymore it isn't!

 **Me:** Okay Fine! My Dear fans just a heads up all the song lyrics in the chapter summaries are the summary!

 **Random Fan** : In other words the lyrics have hidden meanings so read the chapter summaries People!

 **Me:** Yes and at the End of every chapter our Random Fan gets to decipher the meaning of the summary!

 **Random Fan:** Really?

 **Bill:** Oh what is she like a regular thing now or something?

 **Me:** yes Bill is that a problem?

 **Random Fan:** yeah is that a problem?

 **Bill:** (begins to grumble under his breath)

 **Me:** Any way after the last chapter is posted everyone will get a chance to decipher the meaning to the book summary which happens to be the chorus to Hold Me Down By Hasley!

 **Random Fan:** Is there a prize for the winner?

 **Bill:** Yeah they get to replace you!

 **Me:** Bill!

 **Random Fan:** Well I say they should replace you!

 **Me** : they get a plate of imaginary cookies

 **Random Fan** : that seems fair

 **Bill:** yeah sure whatever can we just start reading already?

 **Me:** Random Fan your up!

 **Random Fan:** (starts reading) Back at the Fearamid...

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid in Bill's Penthouse Suite...)**

Dipper stiffened a groan...

He had been awake for a while now, but he didn't want to be. No, he knew what awful things awaited him, and he knew that the second he opened his eyes the torture would begin. The air was heavy and stale around him, with a faint sent of blood; and Dipper could feel his stomach begin to churn at the faint odor.

He wondered how long he had been like this, hanging on a hard stone wall by his puppet strings like some forgotten Marionette! No, he didn't have to open up his eyes to know that Bill had strung him up like a helpless sex slave. He could fell the cold stone wall against his bare skin, and the fact that he was totally exposed made him want to scream in rage; but he didn't. He just hung there, with his feet barely touching the hard stone floor, and his eyes closed; hoping that by some miracle Bill would just let him hang here forever.

He didn't get his wish…

"I know you're awake kid." Bill's voice snapped, evaporating his hopes before they could truly begin to fluster. In all honestly he had been staring the boy down the moment he strung him up, waiting for the slightest change in his breathing; indicating that his Sapling was awake. He had been hoping the boy would open his eyes on his own, but it was proving to be unlikely; and Bill had waited long enough to get this equation.

Dipper didn't respond, but continued to pretend to be asleep.

Of course Bill wasn't going to stand for that. With a snap of his fingers a whip appeared in his hands. "Don't test me Pine Tree!" he hissed, and strikes his stomach with the whip. "This is for making me look like a fool in front of my men!" he snapped.

Dipper's eye's shot open, as instant pain engulfed his body.

"And this is for killing Sixer and taking away what's rightfully mine!" Bill yelled sticking him again, and again: growing bigger and redder with every blow.

Dipper tries his best to withhold his scream, but said efforts only cause Bill to strike him several more times. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to give in; clenching his teeth as hard as he could to keep back the screams.

Bill's response was to simply hit harder. He knew the kid would be tougher to break now that demon blood flowed through his vines. But tougher or not the boy would give in sooner or later.

Dipper tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't want the demon to see that he was weak, but he couldn't hold back his sobs. They started off quiet at first, but grew louder with every other blow.

Bill continued the assault on his naked flesh, this time the whip hit his right cheek; causing Dipper to hiss in pain. The assault continued like this for what could have been seconds, but to Dipper each blow felt like an eternity in length.

Finally Bill gave one last powerful blow to his lower, and more embarrassing regions; Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoed off the walls of the room.

Bill wrapped the whip up in his hands, he seemed to be calming down now; his red hue slowly returning to its usual yellow. Finally he spoke, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way.-"

"…More…" Dipper whispered.

"What?" Bill wasn't sure he heard him right. _'Did the kid just as for more?'_

"I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear." Dipper yelled, despite his pain. "So you might as well keep hitting me." To Dipper's surprise Bill began to laugh.

"So you plan to do this the hard way uh?" he asked floating closer, eying him knowingly. "I guess I should have suspected as much. Fine you want to play hard ball, then we'll play hard ball."

Dipper gasped as Bill's hand went straight to his member and started giving it several lazy strokes.

"Oh Pine Tree it's been so long..." the demon hissed and leaned forward his eye taking the form of lips.

Dipper did his best to appear disgusted as Bill's lips brushed against his own, but it would seem that his own body was betraying him. The familiar warm mouth moved across his upper lip, soft and demanding, nipping at it teasingly. He tried to remain still and unresponsive, but it didn't take long for him to give into the warmth. Embarrassment spread across his face as he felt Bill's tongue slip through the corner of his mouth, Dipper groaned in pure pleasure as the demon's tongue wrapped around his own.

Bill began to stroke Dipper harder, and couldn't help but laugh as his sapling pulled away with a gasp.

"Come on Pine Tree tell me what I want to hear or I'll stop!" Bill threatened with a smirk, using his other hand to slowly caress Dipper's jawline with his thumb. The volume of his voice was no louder than a whisper, but his eye glowed with the same wild insanity as it always did. Dipper began to struggle in his restraints. "You should see the look on your face, Pine Tree! It's priceless." His eye curved even more, suggesting a wider grin as his leather-clad fingers found their way to Dipper's hair, running through the strains possessively.

Dipper bit his lip, focusing on not giving Bill the satisfaction of a response; but when the hand suddenly grabbed the back of his hair and bent his head back, a small breath escaped his throat despite his attempt to stop it. The breath then turned into a short gasp as Bill's mouth was on him again, sharp teeth grazing his left collarbone. Holding his breath, Dipper struggled to not make a noise, but he still shuddered when Bill's tongue flicked slowly up the side of his neck, over and over again, until his skin was drenched in saliva.

"Ready to talk kid?" Bill mused.

He was half tempted to say yes, but before he could even consider it his thoughts pulled him back from the temptation.

 _'Don't Give in, he's just using you again!_ ' his mind screamed. _'It didn't work in bubble and it won't work now!'_

"Never! I'll never talk!" Dipper screamed practically spitting in the demon's face.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Bill shouted, wrapping the puppet strings around his neck and strangling him with all his might.

Dipper was sure his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets from the pressure, but he didn't give in. Even as his face turned blue and his vision clouded around him, he refused to cave. Finally after what seemed like forever Bill loosened his hold, causing Dipper to gasp for breath.

"I bet you're wondering why you're so weak." Bill rasped, suddenly calm again. "I made you a demon so why can't you fight back?"

It was a good question, but honestly Dipper hadn't thought of it; he was doing his best to forget about the fact that he was no longer human.

"It's really a simple answer," Bill continued as he combed his fingers through his hair once more, as if to sooth him. "You're a new born demon, but until you give in to your demon nature completely, and start feeding; you'll never get any stronger then you were when you were human."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dipper snapped.

"Why?" Bill asked. "You want to break these puppet strings don't you?" he jeered, pulling the strings tauntingly. "We made this deal when you were still human, so once you gain your demon form you'll be strong enough to break these strings all by yourself."

Again Dipper was confused, why would Bill want him to know away to break free of his control.

"Simple Kid." Bill said reading his mind. "You have so much potential, to see that go to waste; it would be a shame. So I'm willing to make you a deal-"

"I don't want anything, especially from you!" Dipper screamed, interrupting him.

"Oh, but everyone wants something." Bill mused. "Face it Pine Tree the only reason why your resisting me is because this is reality."

"I'm resisting you because of what you did-" Dipper began.

Bill shook his head, as if to disagree. "If we were in the mindscape you'd be all over me!" He argued. "Let's be honest here, you would, every night you always crawled back to me for more like a moth to a light."

Dipper refused to meet the other's harsh stare, but he could feel it. He could feel Bill focusing on every inch of his body, memorizing the way he looked as if he hadn't already.

"Just give into me baby, haven't we both waited long enough?" Bill asked, grinding his triangle form against his member.

Dipper bit his lip stifling a moan.

"Don't you want it to finally be real?" Bill asked in a husky voice, as he used his index finger to trail up and down his length.

 _'Yes!'_ Dipper's thoughts screamed out before he could stop them.

"Well it can be." Bill assured him "I will treat you like royalty, you would be my queen, and in return all you have to do is give me the equation."

"Or I can simple give into my inner demons and rip you to shreds." Dipper threatened. he half expected Light to come out and say something clever, like how he like that idea, but the pine tree demon was no where in sight, and neither was Ford.

"You'd never give into your inner demon." Bill teased, bringing Dipper out of his thoughts. "Besides I'm Trillions of years old kid, and you're a new born. Do you know how many souls you'd have to devour to catch up with me?"

"Devour?" Dipper asked stupidly.

"Yep Deal making was only necessary because there was no rift linking our worlds, now deal making in this dimension only gives you half the amount of energy then it did before the rift was a factor. So if you ever really want to catch up you'd have to devour a whole dimension worth of souls. Which is something you'd never do!" Bill pointed out the obvious. "Besides I can still get the equation out of you once you go full demon, it will just take more PAINFUL TACTICS!"

Dipper screamed as Bill ranked his claws down his chest, leaving angry blood gashes in their wake.

"The point is either way you will give in." Bill said as a matter of factly. "And if you ask me I'm being pretty generous. I'm allowing you to be my equal in exchange for one little equation."

"I'll never give it to you!" Dipper said, his voice was more firm this time, and he hoped that he at least sounded believable.

"Come now Pine Tree don't tell me that's not a tempting offer." Bill mused. "Just imagine it, me as the Emperor of the third dimension, with you as my queen; I would rule over this realm with an iron fist, and then every night I would take you like you have wanted me to so desperately; and every night you would become more addicted to me."

"I will never want you, ever again!" Dipper lied.

This of course only made the demon smile, as he whispered into the boy's ear all the naughty and dirty things he'd finally do to him once he gave in. "I would fuck you senseless Pine tree and you would love it. You can't tell me you wouldn't either, because you always do. I would bend you over on the bed, and pound into you so hard your knees would quake and your hands would tremble. You'd try press your head into the bed, and bite the covers to try and conceal your moans- no, screams of pleasure, but I wouldn't let you." Bill chuckled evilly at the mere thought of his Pine Tree in such a state. "No, I would want to hear you. I'd grip your hair and tug it back harshly, and you would love it. You would arch your back beautifully and- bam! I would hit your sweet spot, over, and over, and over again until you came, reduced to a moaning mess."

Dipper's gut dropped into a pleasureful tug, at Bill's words. He was already a mess now, and Bill was only describing what he'd do. He could only imagine how much of a moaning mess he'd be once the demon finally fulfilled his promises.

"And it wouldn't stop there." Bill went on, relishing in his sapling's obvious struggles. "No, we would go all night long, over, and over, and over again. For days even, until all you know is the pleasure I can give you. "

Dipper ignored Bill the best he could as well as the throbbing tightness in groin, he dropped his gaze to his tightly closed knees.

Bill follows his gaze and snorts, "Oh, Pine Tree ..." he whispered in Dipper's ear, chuckling quietly, "...It's so obvious that you want this." Dipper tensed at the feeling of Bill's hands slowly brushing down his sides, they then slid up his back, tracing the shape of his spine, following the trails of cold sweat down to his waistline. Even though he was looking away, he could feel Bill's hungry eye on him, devouring him at every small involuntary movement he made.

Dipper's already heavy breathing suddenly quickened to shallow gasps as Bill started to kneel down. His heart pounded at an exhausting pace, echoing in every part of his body along with the sensation of Bill's hot breaths seeping over his naked skin; traveling lower every dragging second. Desperately trying to keep himself together, Dipper gritted his teeth and clenched his fists that were strung up above him. Then Bill suddenly took his member into his mouth, sucking it softly forcing an audible whine to escape Dipper's quivering mouth.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" Bill asked. "Cause I know I sure am!" And it was true, Bill was enjoying every second of this!

Why?

Because finally after months of dreaming about it, he was touching, and tasting his sapling's naked flesh: FOR REAL! And if he were honest with himself he'd admit that it was the best tall order of human flesh he had ever had the honor of sampling. _'And to think if he's this good now, I can only imagine what it will be like when were both in demon form.'_ the mere thought made him purr in delight.

Dipper could barely register the sound, his soul being was focused on resistance.

Bill laughed at his efforts. "You're a riot, still trying to fight it with all your might, but that's exactly what makes this so enticing. You see kid this is what I like about you, no matter what I throw at you, you keep on coming. It doesn't matter how many times I push you down; you just get right back up. You never make it easy for me, I always have to work to get what I want out of you. Most beings would jump at the chance to be bedded by a God like me, but not you kid. No, you make me work for every groan of pleasure, for every moan of desire; It's funny, really", Bill continued, his tone sharpening a little with a tint of teasiness. "You know kid I will get what I want, eventually you will tell me that equation."

He wanted to give in, oh God he wanted to give in so badly that it ached.

 _'No I won't let him win! Mabel and the other's need me to stay strong!'_ Dipper screamed inwardly, gathering up all the mental strength that he had left.

"You'll never break me!" Dipper shouted, struggling in his bonds. "I want let you!"

Bill's eye curved into a wicked smile. "Are you sure Pine Tree?" He asked. "After all there are so many ways I could break you. Pain, pleasure, a mixture of both." Bill licked Dipper's member softly, barley touching it with his tongue. "But why go through all this trouble?"

Dipper felt tears of humiliation prickle in the corners of his eyes, once more. This was sickening, bizarre, and wrong, and he did not want this. And yet, Bill was right. His mind struggled, he may not want it, but his body did. How many times had Bill touched him in the mindscape? How many times had he woken up to an empty bed wishing it was real? Sparks of heat flowed through every inch of his skin filled his consciousness like tormenting needles, leaving him yearning for more.

There was an excruciating moment of silence, his own shivery panting being the only sound filling the room. Then all of a sudden, Dipper could feel Bill's hot, wet tongue as it began to pick up speed, sliding up and down his member at an inhuman speed.

Dipper couldn't hold back the suppressed moan any longer, his back arched against the wall as Bill looked up at him victoriously.

"Hear that? You're already mine, and your body knows it." Bill's teeth grazed gently at the same spot making Dipper gasp for air as his legs wobbled and gave out under him. He would've dropped on the floor if not for his puppet strings, binding him to the wall. "That's enough... For now." Bill whispered floating backwards to admire his work.

His Pine Tree was a shaking mess, completely aroused; and whining for more.

"Well I got a kingdom to run kid." Bill chuckled at the sight of him. "So I think I'll let you hang here, and suffer in need until I'm good and ready." He blew Dipper a kiss. "See you soon my precious little sapling." He teased before sinking through the floor below, and out of sight.

Dipper bit his tongue as he watched him go, It took all his strength not to call out to him...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Chapter Summary Decipher:**

 **Random Fan:** okay so I hope I got this right. So the Chapter Summary says: "My demons are begging me to open up my mouth, I need them; mechanically make the words come out." So yeah it's basically the first line of the song, and I think it's safe to say that Dipper's own conscience is the "demons." of this scenario, and their begging him to stay strong. And Dipper is depending on these inside voices to keep him from giving in.

 **Bill** : Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself? I'm so proud...NOT! A new born baby could have figured that one out.

 **Me** : Seriously Bill what's gotten you in such a bad mood all of the sudden?

 **Bill:** Pine Tree's been moody lately.

 **Me** : Isn't he always moody?

 **Bill** : yeah but it's more so then usual.

 **Me** : You should do something nice for him.

 **Random Fan:** Bill do something nice ha! now that's something I'd like to see.

 **Bill:** If I kill you, no one will miss you!

 **Me** : (Jump in between the before world war 3 breaks out.) And that's all the time we have today,

So thanks for reading, and as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next update will be up soon.

So until then as always this is… Emily signing off :)


	3. Portland, Oregon

**Chapter** **Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's** **Note's:**

 **Me** : This chapter is so depressing!

 **Bill** : oh boo hooo!

 **Me** : shut up Bill!

 **Random** **Fan:** Yeah you're so insensitive!

 **Bill** : Hello I'm a demon! Why is it you guys keep forgetting that

 **Me** : Do you want me to throw another random pie at him.

 **Random** **Fan:** yes!

 **Bill:** Don't you- (random pie gets smacked in his face)

 **Random** **Fan:** Wow that's a good look for you Bill!

 **Bill:** Read or die!

 **Random** **Fan:** (Starts reading) Just outside of Portland, Oregon…

* * *

 **(Just outside of Portland, Oregon…)**

They had been walking for hours…

Wendy forced herself to move forward even though her muscles were aching like they had never ached before.

The group had walked though out the night, they were obviously too anxious to sleep. No words had been exchanged between them; then again what could they possibly say?

Wendy had wanted to strike up a conversation with Mabel since the journey had begun, but the young female twin had distanced herself from the others; walking several yards out of reach.

Pacifica figured she had to be crying, because every now and then the wind would send one of her tears flying back towards them. It was heart wrenching to watch as the tears kept coming, almost like a steady rain.

And yet the rest of the world around them was happy, as if it didn't have a care in the world. Birds chirped as dawn approached its peak, the sky dance in different shades of pinks and purples. The grass swayed in the morning breeze, as the morning insects began to buzz around.

 _'_ _This is so wrong!'_ Pacifica thought to herself. ' _The whole world is completely oblivious of the danger that is literally at its doorstep.'_

It was an unsettling felling to say the least.

Mabel cursed under her breath as she nearly tripped over a tree root. Oh how she wished more than anything that this was all one terrible nightmare. But as the sun began to rose, she began to realize that she was never going to wake up. On normal days she would have welcomed the morning sun rise with open arms, but today she cursed the sun, and all its glory.

Because today was perhaps the worse day of her young life…

August 31, yes today was her birthday, or at least it was supposed to be, but now it simply marked her first day without Dipper.

The first of many!

"Pine Tree is one of use now, meaning even if you somehow manage to defeat me all the demons get sucked back in with me; INCLDING PINE TREE!"

Mabel Pines clenched her fist as Bill's voice echoed through her mind. She would make that stupid Dorito pay, even if it was the last thing she ever did. But did she really have the strength to do what must be done? She knew deep in her heart that Dipper would want her to do the right thing, but could she really sentence her own brother to a decaying world far from her reach?

Could she really accept the fact that he was already lost to her, never to be seen again? Well… she could see him again, but Mabel dreaded that even more!

Why?

Because Dipper was a demon now, and Mabel saw how the other demons acted. Did she really want to see what Dipper had turned into? No, she'd rather remember him for what he was, and not the monster he was bound to become!

Again, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she did her best to hold them in; but it was easier said than done. How could she had let this happen? She was the older twin, and yet 9/10th of the time her brother was the one saving her.

Well not this time!

No, this time Mabel would be doing all the saving, and she's be doing it without Dipper. Everything for the rest of her days would be done without him.

"You're living for both of us now…"

Dipper's words caused her heart to shatter even more, if that was even possible.

"I see some buildings!" Gideon shouted, running up to Mabel and pointing off into the distance.

Mabel had seen them too, and nodded. "Were almost to the next town." She rasped. Her voice was strained and it caused Gideon to flinch despite himself.

"Listen I know you and I are not the best of friends." He said softly. "But I know we can win this."

"I can't do this without him." Mabel suddenly cried, embracing Gideon; and sobbing loudly.

Gideon held her tight and tried to be comforting. "Well get through this you'll see." he assured her.

"I can't do this Gideon, I feel so alone!" Mabel cried.

"You're not alone my 'Lille Marshmallow" Gideon assured her. "We're all here for you, we'll find the other three symbols and together well stop Bill!"

"Gideon is right!" Pacifica said, as she and the rest of the group joined them. "We're with you Mabel!"

"Yeah, well make sure everyone's okay, and then we'll set off!" Wendy agreed.

"But where will we even begin?" Mabel sobbed. "Those three could be anywhere around the world!"

"We'll know them when we see them…" Candy said, reciting what Dipper had told them from before.

"We could hack hospital computers to see who was born with six fingers." Grenda said, thinking out loud.

McGucket stroked his beard in deep thought. "Perhaps theirs another way…" he said, half to himself.

"Yeah like what old Man?" Robbie snapped, obviously tiered form the long journey.

"Ford had another associate." McGucket explained. "I remember seeing a name…." he stroked his beard some more. "It was Ivan something…or another…Ivan Worm… Wormman? No Wormwood!" He shouted correcting himself. "Ivan Wormwood was the name."

"But that could have be anybody!" Robbie stated the obvious.

"Well it's the only lead we have." Wendy pointed out.

"Ivan Wormwood?" Mabel repeated the name under her breath as she pulled away from Gideon. "I'm sure a phone book might give us something."

"So what we check every Ivan Wormwood in the yellow pages and say, "Hey I'm so and so, and your old friend Ford wanted me to call you!" Robbie snapped.

"Don't listen to him Mabel, Robbie's always like this when he's tiered." Wendy assured her.

"It's okay." Mabel gave Robbie a reassuring smile. "We're all angry, but we can't give up! We'll find the other's today, and tomorrow well start our search for this Ivan guy."

"They shouldn't be hard to find." Pacifica agreed as they began to walk again. "No doubt Mom and Dad managed to find a computer and order a hotel room."

"Do you think they got enough rooms for everyone or just themselves?" Gideon hated the question the moment it came out of his mouth, but it was too late now.

"If they didn't then I'll buy them myself!" Pacifica said as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Gideon began.

"It's okay." Pacifica assured him. "I know how my parents are, but rest assured if they did leave them out on the street I will correct them, because I don't take crap from them anymore!"

"We'll probably make it into town by 10am, 9 if we hurry." McGucket informed them.

"Then let's hurry!" Mabel said starting to run, the rest of the group followed her lead.

It took them until 10:30, but the group finally made it to town.

Pacifica couldn't believe her eyes, Gravity Falls had been messed up for so long it was hard to remember what a normal town looked like. It was hard to imagine that just one week ago Gravity Falls was just as normal as this.

"Portland, Oregon" Gideon whispered. "The Big city, it may be hard to find them in this place." he pointed out the obvious.

"We'll just start by checking all the hotels in the area." Wendy stated.

"Yeah that won't take long" Robbie scoffed.

"Trust me I have a pretty good idea where my parents would end up." Pacifica said taking the lead.

* * *

 **(Hotel Monaco Portland)**

It turned out Pacifica's instincts were right on the money, The group found Mr. and Mrs. Northwest sitting in the lobby of the Monaco Hotel; looking well dressed and as snooty as ever.

"Pacifica!" Mrs. Northwest ran to her daughter and embraced her.

It was something Mabel had never seen before, and obviously, Pacifica herself was unaccustomed to it as well for she flinched at the sudden contact of her mother's arms, but after a second or two the realization hit her; and she hugged her back.

"Oh mom thank goodness we found you!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Where are our parents you greedy snobs?" Robbie yelled. "You left them didn't you?"

"Shhh boy!" Mr. Northwest hissed. "There are important people in here." he muttered under his breath.

Several of the hotel staff gave them strange looks, but otherwise paid them no mind.

"There all fine." Mrs. Northwest assured them. "We have the whole top floor book for just us, we pretending to be a tour group exploring the city so we don't raise any alarms."

"Wow that was pretty quick thinking." Wendy admitted.

"Yes well we're not as helpless as we appear." Mr. Northwest spoke sternly. "Now come, and let's get you all fed and in some decent clothes."

"Oh dudes I'm starving." Soos said as his stomach growled.

"I'll call room service the moment we get up to the main room." Mrs. Northwest assured him.

"The main room?" Candy asked.

"Yes we've been treating the largest room on the floor as a meeting place. We mostly listen to the news to see if there are any sightings of what's going on in Gravity Falls." Mrs. Northwest explained.

"And is there?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"No they are completely oblivious to what's going on." Mr. Northwest said gravely.

A chill ran up Mabel's spine.

Things weren't looking good at all...

The small group enters the elevator, and it takes them up to the top floor.

It felt so wrong to be in an elevator, and yet the people around them only seemed to be worried about their own little worlds. Not even bothering to notice the children in their ratty clothes.

Finally they reach their destination and Mr. Northwest leads them to the main room. "Everyone they have arrived." Mr. Northwest announced once they entered the room.

The group entered the room to see... well everyone. Even the gnomes and the other magical beings of Gravity Falls had somehow managed to get up here.

"Dad!" Wendy raced over to her father and younger brother's embracing them.

"Candy, Grenda!"

Mabel watched as Candy's and Grenda's parents came rushing towards them, and her stomach knotted up. She wanted to be happy for them, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel sour. All around her families were being reunited, and she was all alone.

"Gideon, Son!" Budd Gleeful goes to hug his son and stops as if unsure.

Gideon holds out his little arms. "Go ahead and hug me before I change my mind."

Budd smiled and embraced his son.

Mabel looked away to bitter to watch.

"Hey Hamdog it's going to be okay." Soos said pulling her into a hug. "I miss him too."

"He's torturing him Soos, I just know it." Mabel cried.

Everyone looked at her, most of them were looks of confusion. "What's going on?" May Tyler asked?

Wendy stood, a grave look in her eyes. "Dipper has been taken prisoner." She answered. Everyone gasped.

"No not the Pines boy!" Lazy Susan shouted. "He was like our guide."

"We will save Destructor!" Beardy, the Manitar vowed.

"Yeah" the town's folk agreed in unison.

"We can't!" Mabel cried.

"Yes we can Mabel." Tambry tried to sound encouraging.

"Yeah we'll have Doctor Fun-Times back before you know it-" Nate began.

"No we can never get him back!" Mabel screamed. "Don't you understand? Bill took him away and...And..." Mabel burst into tears.

Soos held her tight.

"Dipper's been turned into a demon." Wendy told them. "He's one of them now, and it's only a matter of time before Bill break through his defenses, and convinces him to take down the barrier."

"You mean not only can we never go home, but now were not even safe here!" A woman asked as she held her son close.

"We can still win our home back." Candy spoke up. "The Zodiac is a circle for a reason, there are other's out there with the power to stop Bill."

"Great and how are we supposed to find them?" Budd asked.

"Ivan Wormwood!" McGucket yelled. "He was a friend of Ford's, or at least I think he was, He mentioned him a few times."

"Is that the only lead we have?" Lazy Susan asked.

Candy nodded.

The room went quiet as everyone looked to Mabel.

Mabel pulled away from Soos and met their eyes _. 'They're all looking to me now for answers. This must be how Dipper feels when everyone is depending on him.'_ Just the thought of her brother made her want to ball up in a ball and cry even more, but this time she managed to hold back the tears, and put on a brave face. "Alright people grab as many hotel room phones, and phonebooks as you can find and start calling! We've got an Ivan Wormwood to find."

Everyone got to moving right away, not wanting to waste any time; for time was something that they didn't have much of.

 _'Be strong Dipper!'_ Mabel begged inwardly as she readied her own calling station at the coffee table of the large room. _'Were going to stop him, so just hang on a little longer...'_

 _'Please...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. Again the next chapter will be up as soon as I post it.

So until then as always this is… Emily signing off :)


	4. The Battle Within

**Chapter Summary**

"They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce! Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about!"

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's** :

 **Me:** So I kind of want to changed chapter 1 a little.

 **Random Fan:** you what!

 **Other fan** : You monster

 **Me:** please don't kill me, but I just feel it's needed.

 **Bill** : So in other words everyone might have to reread a chapter, because you "feel it's needed?"

 **Me** : Yes

 **Bill:** unbelievable!

 **Other Fan:** I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Bill on this one!

 **Bill:** Really?

 **Other Fan:** Yes cause now I have to reread a chapter!

 **Bill:** wow that's cold, and I thought I was evil!

 **Random Fan:** And you call yourself a loyal reader!

 **Other Fan:** Well I was-

 **Bill:** And now you're a bull frog! (Snaps his fingers and Other fan turns into a bullfrog)

 **Other Fan:** (Croaks and hops away.)

 **Me:** Did you just stand up for me?

 **Bill:** Em, you're like the little sister I never wanted to have. And no one picks on my little siss but me!

 **Me:** AWE that's so sweet

 **Random Fan:** I think I hate you a little less now.

 **Bill:** trust me it won't last

 **Random Fan:** You're probably right.

 **Me:** someone read before I hug him and cry!

 **Bill:** (starts reading because he really doesn't want to be covered in tears) back with Dipper...

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He wasn't sure how long he had been hanging there...

It could have been days, hours, or maybe even a few seconds. It was really hard to keep track of time when you were hanging out in a world where time no longer existed.

For the first few moments or so Dipper had struggled to release himself from his bounds, but that soon proved to be impossible. So he just hung there, naked, and exposed, and unbelievably hungry.

"Well, well, well aren't you the saddest thing I've ever had the displeasure of seeing." Dipper groaned, opening his eyes to see an unwelcoming sight.

Light was hovering in front of him with a smug look on his greedily little pine tree face.

Dipper looked at him somewhat confused. The demon had been gone for some time now, and all of the sudden he wanted to show up and cause trouble.

"I told you I'd be back King." the demon said hovering closer. "The moment you decided to show the slightest bit of weakness, and look here you are; as weak as ever." Light chuckled. "I could take that crown with ease."

"I'll die before I let you take control." Dipper rasped, his voice was parched from the lack of water. He couldn't remember the last time he had any food or water, but he wouldn't die; and it was all thanks to Bill and his stupid demon blood.

"Well that's the point King." Light cooed. "I win, you fade into nothingness, and our full potential is finally unlocked!"

"It'll never happen!" Dipper vowed.

"And you are totally in a position to argue!" Light hissed. "Look at you all strung up like a worthless puppet! Give into me now, or spend the rest of your life as a strung up sex slave. Those are your choices King!"

"Never!" Dipper screamed. "I will never chose you or him!"

"Don't you get it kid, there is no other option? Ford isn't here anymore to help you!" Light growled.

Dipper looked around franticly, trying to catch the demon in a lie, but it was true; Ford was gone. "Where is he?" Dipper demanded. "What have you done to him?!"

"Me? This is your fault, the more demon blood flows into our veins, the more our humanity slips away. He's fading along with our humanity, because you were stupid enough to get captured!"

"You're lying!" Dipper screamed.

"You are unfit for the crown! I am the real Alpha here, your nothing but a boy, a snot nose brat who's in way over his head!" Light screamed.

"So what you're just going to kill me?" Dipper screamed. "Kill me while I'm all defenseless and helpless! Some King your turning out to be!"

"I'm a better king then you!" Light screamed.

"Your no King, you're a coward, now leave me alone!" Dipper yelled.

"A coward?" Light hissed, turning a dangerous shade of black. "NO ONE CALLS ME A COWARD!"

"Then face me like a real king would!" Dipper yelled.

"Fine!" Light's voice echoed off the walls as a brilliant light appeared around them.

Dipper closed his eyes as his eyes burned from the sudden light.

"Now face me you brat!"

Dipper opened his eyes, and was taken aback, he was no longer chained up to the wall, heck he wasn't even in Bill's castle.

"Welcome King, to what's left of our mind!" Light announced.

Dipper looked around in awe, the space was a dark void of nothing, but puppet strings crisscrossing this way and that; like a spider web.

"Do you see what your stupidity has done?" Light hissed. "He could control our very thoughts, if he wanted to!"

Dipper tightened his fist in obvious rage. "This is my mind, not his and it defiantly isn't ours! You are nothing, but an insane figment of my imagination!"

"Oh King, your so right this isn't our mind." Light agreed calmly.

Dipper gave him a weird look. _'He's agreeing with me?'_

"Yes this is defiantly your mind!" Light chuckled at the thought.

Dipper couldn't help but shiver as the demon began to show a very evil look in its eye.

"But not for long..." Light hissed. "Because I'm going to take it away!" the demon screamed, and lunged for his adversary.

Dipper went to land a punch when Light suddenly morphed into a very familiar face. "Dipper you wouldn't hit your only sister now would you?"

Dipper stopped his fist just inches from Mabel's face. "Mabel I'm sorry I thought-"

"How pathetic!" Mabel screamed morphing back into Light. "You're too weak to exist let alone be King!"

Dipper froze as Light used his hand as a sword and sliced into his chest. He couldn't stop his body from going limp on contact.

 _'Why am I so weak?'_

"You've lost your will to fight King" Light snickered. "You've lost everything, before now you had people to fight for."

"I still do!" Dipper screamed, but he still could not find the strength to move.

"Do you?" Light asked. "Do you really think your family is still going to love you now that your one of them!"

"I'm not-" Dipper began.

"You're not what? A monster? You're the reason why Bill came this far in the first place! If you hadn't told him about the rift everything would be fine, but no you told him. Now tell me that's not something a monster would do!"

Dipper tried to find the words, but nothing would come out.

"You can't can you?" Light snapped. "Face it King you had your chance; now it's my turn."

Suddenly images of Wendy, Soos, Mabel, Stan, and Ford appeared, but they did not look happy to see him.

"We trusted you!" Wendy screamed. "And you stabbed us in the back!"

"Not cool dude" Soos shook his head "Not cool!"

Dipper's eyes fell on Mabel. "Mabel please you have to understand. I'm your brother, you know me better-"

"You're no brother of mine!" Mabel screamed. "My real brother died the moment that blood touched your filthy mouth!"

"Mabel!" Dipper felt the tears start to form in his eyes, he fell to his knees. He knew it wasn't real, but to hear these word coming from their mouth's with their voices...

It cut him deep, deeper than any harsh word that had ever been thrown at him before then. And he found that he no longer had the will to deny it.

He had failed them all... this was all his fault!

"You're a monster!" Stan snapped. "And there's only one thing we Pines do to monsters."

Ford pulled out his blaster.

"Great uncle Ford it's me!" Dipper cried trying one last time, even though he knew it was no use.

"You're no family of mine!" Ford said coldly and fired his gun.

Dipper screamed as a thick void of darkness came from the weapon and began to wrap around him like angry thorns. "No stop!"

Light chuckled manacle 'Your mine now!" he continued to laugh as he began to consume the boy into his dark void.

Dipper could feel himself slipping away...

Light's eye formed into a mouth, and the darkness began to move Dipper towards the large mouth.

So Light could swallow him whole!

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for, and nothing could stop him now...

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Boredom was not something that he took lightly...

No when Bill Cipher was bored it was never a good thing!

Bill sighed as he sat in his throne, twiddling his thumbs; waiting for his Pine Tree to start begging for him to come back.

 _'How much longer are we going to make him hang there?'_ Greed hissed.

Bill ignored the question, the truth was he wasn't sure what he was going to do with that boy. He couldn't think straight around him, in fact the only thing that crossed his mind when he was around Pine Tree was, well...

 _'Just fuck him already so you'll get over his sorry ass!'_ Wrath ordered.

 _'Yes I guarantee he'll no longer be able to hold your interest once you've finally had him for real.'_ Lust agreed.

 _'Besides what will the men think if you keep him around?'_ Pride pointed out.

Bill know he had a point, after all Dipper was the enemy and to see the boy become a demon (the one thing he hated the most); was amusing to them. But Bill knew good, and well that they expected him to kill the boy the moment he got the equation.

 _'But what do you want?'_ Envy asked. _'Do you really want to let your Pine Tree go?'_

A sickening dread fell over him at those words. Did he really want to tell him goodbye?

 _'Perhaps not touching him would be a better idea.'_ Sloth spoke up. _'After all what if you can't get enough of him?'_

 _'He has a point, in the mindscape you couldn't keep your hands off of him.'_ Lust agreed.

' _What's wrong with keeping him?'_ Gluttony asked. _'You made a promise to make him your queen if he gave you the equation. So why not keep that promise?'_

' _The others would never approve of this!'_ Pride spoke the obvious.

' _And who is King around here? Them, or you?'_ Gluttony argued. _'You gave him your blood, he will become a powerful adversary. Who's to say you'll be able to kill him once he reaches his full potential?'_

' _He doesn't have the guts to go full demon!'_ Wrath hissed.

' _No he doesn't, but he doesn't have a choice either.'_ Pride pointed out as he seemed to be changing his position on the matter. ' _Besides you're not going to live forever, as much as you'd like to think so, you're immortal, not un-killable! And when you're gone who will replace you?'_

' _His heir!'_ Gluttony snapped. _'Oh wait… he doesn't have an heir, because he doesn't have a mate. And the only being he can stand is strung up on the wall like some sex ornament. With a death sentence hovering over his head!'_

Bill was about to scream at them to be quiet when a loud snap filled the room.

The dream demon looked down to see that one of the puppet strings from his arm had snapped off.

' _What!'_ Wrath hissed.

' _He's changing already?'_ Bill looked up towards the penthouse suite with a look of pure confusion. ' _There's no way…'_ he thought in disbelief. _'My Pine Tree is stronger than that!'_

Another puppet string snaps off, and Bill gets to his feet at once, flying up towards the room; rushing to see what kind of powerful force could be eating away at his precious little sapling.

What he sees sends a chill down his spine...

His sapling's eyes are as black as midnight, blood purrs down his face, as string after string snaps.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Dorito of dreams!" his Pine Tree laughed manically, but it wasn't Dipper's voice, no this voice was too demonic, too evil to belong to his precious sapling. "That's right Pine Tree isn't here right now" the voice continued to speak through Dipper. "The names Light, you triangular jerk. And if I were you I'd take a good look Bill, cause once I win this is all that you will see. A monster bent on revenge, and you're my first target!"

Another string snaps and Pine Tree's body struggles to get free.

And something inside of Bill snapped along with it. He didn't like what he is witnessing, No he didn't like it at all.

"Let him go!" Bill growled.

"Or what?" Light asked. "It's not like you actually care for him, he's nothing but a piece of ass for you to fuck whenever you like."

"That's not true!" Bill screamed.

"Oh come on let's face it, if he didn't have the equation in his little head you'd kill him right now. Admit it wouldn't you!"

"ENOUGH!" Bill hissed growing in size, morphing into a giant triangle monster with multiple arms, and jagged teeth.

Light wheezed for breath as Bill wrapped his large hands around his throat.

"YOU LET HIM GO NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU THE MOMENT HE FADES AWAY!"

Light was dumbfounded. "You…actually... care... about him?" he rasped in disbelief. "He's just a human..."

"HE'S MORE THEN JUST A HUMAN, HE'S MY HUMAN. NONE OF THIS IS WORTH ANYTHING WITHOUT HIM!" Bill screamed, squeezing tighter. "YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT THIS DEMENSION, IT'S NOTHING, BUT THE FIRST OF MANY! AND IT'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO SHARE, BUT PINE TREE IS MINE; JUST MINE! AND HE SEES ME FOR ME! NOT SOME FREE RIDE TO THE TOP, BUT JUST ME. HE LOVES ME WHEN EVERYONE ELSE TURNS AWAY IN DISGUST HE'S MY PINE TREE, AND NO ONE IS TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Light couldn't believe his ears, the demon actually had a weak spot for the boy.

 _'Which means if I want revenge, I've got to get the kid on board...'_ Light began to smile inwardly to himself. _'We'll make him like putty in our hands, he'll never see it coming. We'll shower him with love and worship him with our body! We'll be everything he wanted and more, and then we'll stab him in the back! And take away everything he holds dear...'_

 _'Just like he did to us!'_

Bill watched as the darkness faded from Dipper's eyes, and he forced himself to loosen his grip.

"Bill?" Dipper coughed loudly as he tried to get the air back in his lungs. "What… happened?"

' _He doesn't remember any of it?'_ Bill gave him a puzzling look.

Dipper looked around and was surprised to see several of his puppet strings had snapped off. "He almost…" he didn't even try to finish the sentence. "You…you…saved me?" Dipper was surprised.

Bill's eye went from a shocked expression to one that would suggest a wicked grin. "Why of course my little sapling after all…"

Dipper screamed as Bill took his claws and stabbed him in the chest.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" the demon screamed, and grabbed him by the hair, ripping him and his remaining strings off the wall. "And obviously I need to crank up the mojo." He said as he began to float down into the throne room.

"Where…are…you…taking me?" Dipper rasped, struggling in his grasp.

"I tried the nice way kid!" Bill screamed. "Now I'm gonna try the very, very, bad way!"

Dipper watched as the continued to sink down, into a part of the Fearamid he had never seen before.

It was dark, cold, and wet. With several cells.

"This is your new home until you give me what I want!" Bill hissed hanging him to an empty wall, by his remaining puppet strings.

Dipper screamed as Iron chains came out of the dark and wrapped around him. The chains burned his skin, and flesh.

"Those chains are covered in unicorn blood kid." Bill explained. "Now if you were strong enough, you could break them, but I highly doubt your other half will try to kill you again!"

"Bill please…" Dipper begged. "If you ever loved me at all please stop this!"

"Don't you get it kid?" Bill screamed. "I never loved you! I was using you!"

"I hate you!" Dipper screamed, trying to get free. "I hate you, I hate you!" he screamed over and over again.

Bill tried to appear unmoved by his words, but Light could see through his defenses with ease.

' _You idiot, you actually fell for your own scheme?'_ Light shook his head in disbelief. _'And I thought King was pathetic!'_ Light looked down at Dipper almost as if he cared. _'But maybe I was wrong, after all we are the same person, perhaps we don't have to fight over this body. Maybe we could learn to share if we found a common goal.'_

"I'll make you pay for this!" Dipper screamed as Bill began the usual torture with the whip. "I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Light smiled.

' _And I think I've found just the ticket…'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Summary Decipher:**

 **Random Fan:** yeah so basically the summary is describing Light's hatred for Dipper and how he fights for dominance.

 **Me:** Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

So until then as always this is… Emily signing off :)


	5. Another You

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Me:** Finally a real chapter Random Fan: Yes! Finally!

 **Bill:** I don't see what there is to be excited about Me: your just mad cause your not in this chapter

 **Bill:** Not true, besides the next chapter is pretty graphic which suits me just fine Me: of course it does

 **Random Fan:** wait what's in the next chapter?

 **Bill:** No! No more spoilers!

 **Random Fan:** but-

 **Bill:** you want to know? then read it like everyone else!

 **Me:** Just read this chapter so he'll shut up.

 **Random Fan** : (cry's softly) Fine.. (Start reading) Back with Mabel...

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel)**

September 1st…

She had been dreading this day from the moment that stupid rift had ripped open the sky. It was time for Mabel and Dipper to go home…

Only Dipper wasn't with her!

"Wendy how can I just not say anything?" Mabel asked tears streaming down her face.

"Mabel, I can't tell you what to do! I can only tell you to follow your heart." Wendy snapped. She tried her best to be sympathetic, but she and everyone else had been spending over twelve hours looking for this Ivan Wormwood. And their fruitless efforts was making everyone more than a little moody.

"But Wendy I don't know what to do!" Mabel cried. "Dipper the one who always has a plan! How am I supposed to face them?! How can I explain to them that I lost my little brother to an evil demon?!"

"You know you can't go see them." Pacifica pointed out. "If you go to them, they'll never let you leave."

"She right Mabel people are counting on you here. You're with Dipper all the time, so you're the best person to take his place as our leader." Wendy agreed.

"But I don't want to take his place!" Mabel yelled. "I just want this all to be a bad dream."

"We all do." Candy spoke softly as she closed her 3rd phone book, looking somewhat defeated. "I lost my parents." She said holding a stiff upper lip. "I don't know if their dead or alive. Soos' grandmother is still out there."

Mabel felt her heart clench up, "You're right, I'm being selfish." She admitted. "We've all lost something, or another." She sighed. "I think I'll go get some air." She said getting up to leave.

"Mabel!" Pacifica got up to follow.

"Let her go" Wendy said stopping her. "She needs some space to think about this."

"We can't just leave her alone!" Pacifica whined.

"It's for the best..." Wendy assured her. "She has a big decision to make. Either she tells her parents that their son is lost forever, or she keeps them in the dark entirely. Either way she's going to end up hurting them. Do you know how hard that must be on her?"

"No" Pacifica admitted. "But I know it doesn't feel right to have her out there alone!"

"Mabel will be fine." Candy assured her as she pulled out another phone book. "Here help me search through this one."

Pacifica sighed, but agreed.

After all Mabel could take care of herself.

* * *

 **(Just outside the Hotel…)**

Pain…

She had never felt such pain, it was like a never ending eternal struggle; one that she was losing!

Mabel sighed deeply and kicked a stone out of her way. _'What am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do?' she_ asked herself. _'Mom and_ _Dad_ _are going to be devastated when we don't come home.'_

 _'_ _They'll be devastated if you do go home!'_ she reminded herself. Tears began to spill from her eyes even though she did her best to fight them.

"Hey lady you okay?" a voice asked as someone tugged on her sleeve. Mabel stopped, turning towards the voice.

It was a little boy, maybe 10 or eleven years old. He was wearing baggy clothes that were way too big for him. And his glasses were duck tapped together.

"Why are you crying lady?" the boy asked.

"Lady?" Mabel asked. "I'm 13 not 37! And it's none of your business why I'm crying!" she snapped.

"Geesh I was just trying to see if you're okay!" the boy snapped back. "Names Oliver, but my friend's call me Ollie; and I'm on a mission I was hoping you could help me."

"Are you lost?" Mabel asked seeing the worried look in the boy's eyes.

"No, but my brother is." Ollie said. "He's always running off to chase monsters."

"Chase monsters?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah he thinks their real, even worse he thinks there some here in town." Ollie shook his head. "Sometimes I can't believe we're twins."

"Wait you're twins?" Mabel asked.

Ollie nodded.

"And he has a thing for the supernatural?" Ollie nodded again.

Mabel's heart was going a thousand miles per hour, "Please you must tell me!" She begged "Does he perhaps have six fingers?"

"Wow how'd you know? Are you psychic or something?" Ollie asked, amazed. "My mom was a phone psychic, she was pretty good."

"You mean she was good at lying for money?" Mabel asked looking around for the missing kid.

 _'_ _He could be the_ _six_ _fingered_ _symbol_ _on the_ _Zodiac!'_ she thought franticly.

"Wow you are good!" Ollie looked even more impressed. "Maybe you and I can start a business."

Mabel stopped looking at the boy more closely. _'His brother is his twin, and_ _Gruncles_ _Stan and Ford are twins.'_

"Why are you staring at me?" Ollie asked.

"You like to cheat people out of their money don't you?" Mabel asked.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out!" Ollie said looking puzzled. "Do you go to my school are something?"

"No." Mabel answered. "Listen it's very important that we find your brother!"

"Why?" Ollie asked. "I mean I know why I want to find him, but why do you?"

"Because he's more right about the supernatural then you know?" Mabel said.

"What do you mean?" Ollie looked worried.

"You can feel it can't you?" Mabel asked. "Something about the world isn't right anymore. You don't know what it is, but you can feel it can't you?"

"Okay now you're really scaring me." Ollie backed up a bit. "How can you know how I'm feeling?"

"Because I do." Mabel said. "Have you ever heard of Gravity Falls?"

"No" Ollie said, "My brother and I are just visiting, Grandfather's job called him here. Why do you ask?"

Mabel sighed deeply. "When we find your brother I need you both to see something important."

"Whatever you say Lady, but my Grandfather may not be too happy about us going." Ollie said as they began their search for his brother.

"Let me guess, he a strict guy, hard to impress." Mabel said feeling a smile form on her face.

"Okay I'm convinced." Ollie yelled. "You're a witch aren't you?"

"No I'm not a witch." Mabel assured him.

"Then what are you lady?"

"I'm just like you, and my name isn't Lady; it's Mabel Pines." She said giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Mabel? That's a one of a kind name that it is." Ollie said returning the gesture with a punch of his own.

Mabel smiled. And despite her previous fears she couldn't help, but feel better. It was as if one of the many pieces of her shattered heart, found its way back to where it belonged.

And as Ollie began to talk about how he once cheated this old lady out of 50 bucks for a pair of mismatch shoes, Mabel couldn't help but feel as if she had known the boy for much longer than 5 minutes.

 _'_ _It's good to_ _see_ _you_ _again_ _Gruncle_ _Stan.'_ She thought to herself. _'Now let's go find_ _Ford…'_

* * *

 **(Down town…)**

It took them a good thirty minutes to find him, but finally Mabel and Ollie found the younger twin sitting on the curb taking notes.

"Hey bro where have you been!" Ollie exclaimed. "If grandfather had found out I lost you again he would have killed me!"

"Look the dogs are acting up." The younger twin pointed to a small group of dogs on the other side of the road. "It's like they can feel it too." He said.

"Hi I'm Mabel!" Mabel said standing in front of his view.

"I'm Benjamin, but everyone calls me Ben" Ben, the younger stood and offered a hand.

Mabel shook it without hesitation, "Wow a six fingered hand its one whole finger friendlier then a normal hand."

"Wow I like this girl Ollie" Ben admitted. "She's weird!"

"She's also some kind of witch!" Ollie said, "She practically knew everything about me, and we just met! She even knew about you, and the weird feeling we've been having and-"

"Listen I would love to explain everything to you, and I will." Mabel promised. "But right now there's something you need to see."

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I believe it's the reason you're having these feelings." Mabel took a deep breath and began to lead the two boy's back to the barrier. "When my brother and I came to Gravity Falls we could feel it too. There was something different about the town."

"Oh you mean the next town over?" Ben asked. "Yeah I've heard some pretty wild things about that place."

"So did you and your brother ever figure out why you were getting these feelings?" Ollie asked.

Mabel nodded, and as they walked she began to explain about how the town wasn't what it seemed at all. She told them of the journal Dipper had found, and of all the monsters they had encountered. She told them of how they met Bill, of how they found out their great uncle was the author of the journal. She told them of how Bill took over the town and was trapped inside. She final told them about the Zodiac and how they were 2 of the 3 missing pieces that would get it to work.

And by the time she was finished telling them everything, they had arrived to the woods just outside the barrier.

"So what you're saying is some evil demon has taken over this town, and he's trying to expand his chaos, and the bad feelings; we're having them because we're one of the ten that can stop him." Ollie asked.

"Yes." Mabel said.

"Listen that all sounds great and all, but demons aren't real-" Ollie stopped midsentence as the barrier came into view. "Oh my, what happened here?" he asked.

"The town it looks like it was hit by an atomic bomb." Ben said in amazement.

"Worse Bill did this and if the barrier comes down, he'll do it to the rest of the world, maybe even the rest of the multiverse." Mabel said grimly.

"And what would you know of the multiverse?" A voice asked from the shadows.

The three turned and gasped as a dark figure came into the light.

The dark figure turned out to be a much older man, wearing tan pants and a lab coat. "Grandfather?" Ollie asked.

The man smiled and opened up his arms. "Boys!" The two boys ran to him and the three embraced.

Mabel couldn't help but feel out of place. "Um I'm sorry Mr. but this place isn't exactly safe."

"And you are?" the man asked.

"Grandfather this is Mabel Pines and she's been having the same feelings as we have." Ollie explained.

"Pines?" the man asked. "As in Stanford Pines?"

Mabel blinked in disbelieve. "Who…Who are you?" she asked.

"Grandfather what's going on?" Ben looked frightened.

Their Grandfather tighten his arms around them before he spoke, his eyes never leaving Mable's

"My name is Ivan Wormwood." he said. "And we need to talk…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	6. The Origins of Light (Author's Notes)

**Chapter Summary**

The origins of Light, the demon of vengeance!

 **Chapter Notes**

So I've been getting a lot of question about Light and how I came up with him. And what's his personality like? so I decided to do a little chapter on how Light came into existence.

 **P.S.** I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter please don't Kill me!

* * *

So Light...

Where do I begin?

Well for starters I wasn't even working on a dark BillDip at the time this idea came along. I was basically doing what every other BillDip fan was doing after they saw the finaly.

Trying to come up with a sequel that ties BillDip into the end of the original series. Creating a story where Bill returns after being erased from Stans mind! So there I was in the dead of night researching a whole bunch of gravity falls music videos trying to get some inspiration to write my fist Gravity Falls story, I'm in Love with A Dorito Part 1: The Story of Bill Cipher,

And I started thinking...

There are several demons out there, I mean it's obvious that none of Bill's Friends are dream demons, if they were they could enter the mindscape with Bill, and Bill wouldn't have to speak to them through some portal as seen in Ford's dream in The Last Mabelcorn. So I started thinking what other kinds of demons could there be? I eventually came up with all kinds of demons. Like Shadow demons, Ice demons, fire demons, and so forth. I needed to explore these Ideas because my story was going to take everyone back to when Bill was a kid!

And it basically shows readers that demons are random! Basically just because you're a dream demon, doesn't mean your children will be dream demons, or that your parents were also dream demons. I was also trying to think of what kind of demon I wanted Dipper to become, because in my planning I wanted to take all my favorite BillDip scenarios and roll them into one. And Dipper becoming a demon, and having Kids with Bill, was pretty much my goal.

So it's 2 am by now and I'm trying to get some inspiration on what kind of demon Dipper will be, and that's when I turned on the TV and Ghost Rider the Spirit of Vengeance was on.

Now I know what you're thinking...

Emily what the hell does that have to do with anything?!

Well I started thinking in the beginning the spirit of vengeance was the angel of justice, but then the devil dragged him down to hell and corrupted him. And he became a spirit of vengeance. And I said to myself Dipper is kind of like an Angel of Justice, trying to be the hero all the time and get to the truth. So I thought if Dipper turned into a demon, he'd be the opposite, just like Nickolas Cage in Ghost rider.

And thus the demon of vengeance was born!

And suddenly I didn't just want to do a lovey dovey BillDip anymore... No, I wanted to do A Dark BillDip but about what?

So there I was on YouTube AGAIN researching AGAIN for inspiration and that's when I found this song! A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by: Set it Off And the idea of having some other demon bent on getting even with Bill, just stuck! And as I listened to the song over, and over again a sort of music video began playing in my head.

It would start with a little demon flying over a kingdom of an unnamed dimension, the little demon is looking for sinful souls who disserve to have vengeance thrown upon them. And he catches a little girl who is about to trust the wrong person. And of course that's where he starts singing A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by: Set it Off. And as the verse 1 implies he's basically tells the little girl to beware friendly faces, because a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning. Then he turns around to the stranger and sings "Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?" in a mocking tone! But he doesn't save the girl as the stranger kills her. No instead he adds the strangers name to a piece of paper, and moves on to the next sinful soul.

Anyway the video in my head just plays out that way. The demon witnesses people doing evil acts on innocent bystanders and he adds them to his list. Then suddenly he sees a painting of Bill on a stone wall and he starts to sing the bridge: "Maybe you'll change, abandon all your wicked ways..." And so forth, and he starts to look as if he's going to give up his whole mission for vengeance when suddenly he laughs and sings: "Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here you've always been a huge piece of shit if I could kill you I would But it's frowned upon in all fifty states having said that, burn in hell"

Then he lights the stone picture of Bill in flames of red fire, and Adds Bill Cipher to his list and circles it, before he goes off to find more prey.

And that my friends is how Light started to Form into existence!

Of course back then his name wasn't Light; hex he didn't even have a story yet!

But that's all it was, for a while Light was just some silly Idea. That is until 3 days later when I was introduced to 2 new Anime's Black butler and...

Death Note!

I saw how In Black Butler, Sebastian waited for a vengeful soul to live out its revenge before he consumed it. And then I decided to have the vengeful demons in my story do the same. Help a vengeful soul get even with their target and get their souls as payment.

But unlike Black Butler I didn't watch Death Note...at first. No I discovered Death Note when an Anime junky friend of mine told me to check out this music video which was a Parody of Blank space by Taylor Swift. Except it was about Death Note the show. (Check it out at watch?v=T0P4rVKrP-Y)

And once I heard this song it all came together!

The same little demon I saw when I listened to A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing suddenly reappeared! Only this time he had a name.

LIGHT!

And that is how Light came to be!

But what would Light be like? What would his personality be like? And then I wondered:

Did I really want to get rid of the old Dipper?

How could I make a scenario where both Dipper and Light coexisted? 3 hours later I had my answers.

I rediscovered my love for Bleach on Netflix and when I re-watched how the Hollow Itchigo and Itchigo kind of coexisted, and yet ended up fighting for dominance the last puzzle piece came together.

Anyway I hope this wasn't a complete waste of your time, and I ask that you check out this list of YouTube video's to get a better feel of Light's personality.

1\. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by: Set it Off ( watch? v=SJkj3DgW8Y0)

2\. "Blank Page" A Death Note Parody of Blank Space by NateWantsToBattle ( watch?v=T0P4rVKrP-Y)

3\. Melanie Martinez - Dead To Me ( watch?v=s2N_-TJUE_w)

4\. Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog- Brand New Day ( watch? v=p7S9nYSHbik)

5\. Bleach Episode 125 ( watch?v=9muO6ccQbzo)

Please Note that in my head Light is singing all the songs. And Itchigo symbolizes Dipper as Hollow Itchigo symbolizes Light.

I hope all this new insight will allow you to see Light for who he really is...

A human boy dragged down to hell by Bill, and determined to make him pay for it!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Again sorry about the notes in the middle of the story, but I thought I'd finally put your questions to rest!

The next chapter will be up b tomorrow evening. So until then this is,

Emily signing off ;)


	7. Claiming What's Mine!

**Chapter Summary**

"Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine!"

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Me:** Finally this chapter is finish, it took forever to do!

 **Bill:** oh stop complaining it took ten hours tops

 **Me:** And now I'm completely drained

 **Bill:** but it was worth it!

 **Me** : you're not helping Bill

 **Bill** : Whatever, just read the chapter already?

 **Random Fan:** (starts reading) Back with Bill at the Fearamid…

* * *

 **(Back with Bill at the Fearamid…)**

He had been dreading this conversation all morning...

But as always Teeth had pulled the short straw, so to speak; which meant he was the one who had to tell the boss the bad news. He approached Bill's throne in a cowardly manner, shaking like a leaf in the late autumn air.

Bill looked down from his throne, with a sinister look on his face that seemed to say: "I dare you to tell me a word of bad news!"

Teeth gulped. "Uh boss, the men have been talking-"

"Oh" Bill asked in a deep angry voice. "And what have they been talking about?"

"Well…" Teeth stuttered. "You see the men think your losing focus and-"

"Losing focus am I?" Bill snapped.

"Their words not mine boss!" Teeth cried out for mercy bowing before his king.

"And what else are they saying my little snitch!" Bill howled.

"The boy, they say you're showing him mercy, he's made you weak" Teeth knew he should shut his mouth, but he kept talking.

"MERCY? WEAK?!" Bill Screamed. "HOW DARE THEY ASSOCIATE SUCH WORDS WITH MY NAME?!" lightning flashed around them.

"Boss please all you have to do is just cut him loose" Teeth assured him.

Big mistake!

"JUST CUT HIM LOOSE! HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME WHAT TO DO?!" Bill screamed. "I AM KING NOT YOU AND NOT THEM! DO YOU DOUBT MY POWER?"

"No Boss no one doubts you." Teeth tried to assure him.

"WELL APPARENTLY YOU DO! BUT NOT TO WORRY, I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR DOUBTS RIGHT NOW!" Bill snapped his fingers and his entire army suddenly appeared before him.

The arm coward in fear as Bill grew 50 times his original size.

"WEAK AM I? MERCYFUL AM I?" Bill screamed as the walls shook around him. "THAT PATHETIC PIECE OF MEAT IS MY TROPHY, AND OUR TICKET OUT OF THIS WRECHED TOWN AND YOU WANT ME TO CUT HIM LOOSE?"

No one dared to answer his question…

Oh no they knew better then to speak when he was this angry.

"YOU THINK HE MAKES ME WEAK, WELL LET ME SHOW YOU JUST HOW WRONG YOU ARE!" Bill grabbed ahold of the puppet strings that were attached to his arms and gave them a quick tug.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile Back with Dipper in the dungeon...)**

Dipper groaned as the smell of his own rotting flesh made his stomach growl.

It was sick, but he was actually tempted to devour his own flesh. Had it really been that long since he ate something? Or was his new demon nature making him want to eat his own skin; like some rabid dog?

"You know there is a way out of this." a familiar voice whispered.

"Go away!" Dipper screamed, as Light's pine tree form came out of the shadows.

"Whoa calm down king I'm not here as the enemy, I'm here as a friend." Light assured him.

"You're no friend of mine!" Dipper spat in his face.

"Oh but I could be." Light mused. "Think about it kid. You and I are wasting all our energy fighting, when we should be teaming up together to take that stupid Dorito jerk down!"

"What?" Dipper wasn't sure he heard him right. Did his evil side just say _"we should be teaming up?"_ Dipper shook his head, "No! You're just trying to trick me into giving in so you can take over-"

"Actually to be honest I'm over that." Light said, interrupting him.

"What?" Dipper was even more confused now.

"I said I don't want you to fade away anymore." Light admitted.

"What? Why not?" Dipper snapped. It wasn't that thankful by the words. No he was trying to catch the demon in a lie.

"You really don't remember what happened yesterday do you?" Light asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper said.

"When I took over, do you know why I stopped?" Light pressed for answers.

"No." Dipper admitted, and it was true, the events of yesterday were somewhat unknown to him. One second he was fighting with Light for control, and the next Bill was whipping him like a mad man.

"Bill stopped me." Light informed him. "Do you know why?"

"Because he doesn't want you to break my puppet strings." Dipper gave the obvious answer.

"Oh you pour soul." Light laughed. "You really have no idea do you?"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"OMG he has a thing for you!" Light snapped.

"What?"

"Bill fell for his own scheme kid, he actually has feelings for you!" Light yelled, losing his patience.

"That…that's crazy he was pretending…he used me..." Dipper shook his head in disbelief.

"Then why would he swear to kill me if I made you fade away?" Light asked. "Why would he call you his and swear that nothing was going to take you away from him!"

"Because he's a possessive jerk!" Dipper snapped back.

"He loves you, you idiot!" Light snapped. "And do you know why?"

"Surprise me!" Dipper said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"He said and I quote: _'He sees me for me! Not some free ride to the top, but just me. He loves me when everyone else turns away in disgust! He's my Pine Tree, and no one is taking him away from me!'_ "

"He…he said that?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"Yep the guys crazy about you, and I say we use it to our advantage." Light laughed evilly.

"We?" Dipper gave him a look. "There is no we."

"Of course there is, there has to be. Otherwise Mr. Dorito is going to give me the boot! You see I need you if I'm going to get revenge. I need you to distract him, and give him the googly eyes; while I destroy everything he's worked for!"

"No I will never join you!" Dipper screamed.

"Oh come on kid, you can't tell me you don't want to get even." Light argued. "He took this town, killed both your Gruncles, and eternally separated you from your family! He treats you like an object, and loves his power more then he loves you. The one person who ever showed him affection, and he chose his status over you; AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T WANT TO GET EVEN!" Light grew a darker shade of green with every word, until he was almost black.

Dipper turned his head away from the demon.

"You disgust me!" Light growled.

Dipper was about to scream at the demon to leave, when suddenly he was pulled off the wall and through the ceiling by his puppet strings.

And what greeted him was anything, but a pleasant sight. Bill was hug and very, very angry!

"Bill?" Dipper's voice was barley a whisper. "What's going on?"

"I'm claiming what's mine!" Bill growled and held him up for all to see. Dipper went cherry red, he was now completely exposed In front of Bill's entire army.

"This meat shack is mine!" Bill yelled. "Not yours, and I will do as I wish with him."

Dipper gasped as Bill began to use his free hand to stroke his member. _'Please no, not here, not like this, not in front of all these people!'_ Dipper screamed inwardly knowing good and well that Bill could hear his pleas.

But the demon ignored his cries and continue his assault. "And if I want to take him, and keep taking him for all eternity then I will!"

Dipper watched in horror as chains began to wrap around his arms, hanging him there; so Bill could use both of his hands. "Bill…" Dipper could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Please not here…not in front of them…please."

Their eyes met, and for a moment Bill looked almost sorry, but his features soon darken making Dipper wonder if he had imagined it.

"You are mine, and I'm taking you now!" Bill growled as several tentacles emerged from his form. "And you will love every second of it; just like you always do."

Tears spilled from Dipper's eyes as the tentacles began to work their magic on his naked body.

He didn't want this…

He didn't want his first time to be in front of all these monsters!

And yet he couldn't stop the first moan from slipping past his lips, it was a quiet, almost none existing moan; but as the tentacles began to move faster over his body and those moans soon grew louder, and louder.

Snickers filed the hall and Dipper turned red with embracement.

' _How could you do this to me?!'_ Dipper screamed inwardly.

Bill's only response was to move behind him, giving his men a full view of his body. The snickers grew louder, and Dipper could feel the tears trickling down his neck.

But his embracement could not stop the pleasure from building up, in a matter of seconds he was hard and needy.

Bill chuckled "I've waited a long time for this Pine Tree, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it as I rub your sexy body in their faces."

There were a few hoots and howlers and Dipper closed his eyes, it was becoming very clear that Bill wasn't going to stop.

' _I'll just have to endure it!'_ he told himself. _'Oh please help me endure this!'_ Dipper yelped in surprise as Bill began to grind against his backside.

Dipper could feel the obvious bulge grinding against his butt, and the blood rushed to his groin.

He knew this was wrong, and yet… It was exactly what Dipper wanted.

Bill's eye formed into a mouth and latched onto his neck sucking greedily. Dipper moaned…

He couldn't help it!

The laughter of the audience grew in volume, and Dipper did his best to hold back his moaning voice, but it was no use.

He had waited too long for this,

They had both waited too long for this…

"Make no mistake Pine Tree." Bill whispered. "This isn't a dream, this is real!" the demon growled as he lined up his now fully exposed member with Dipper's hole.

Dipper had just enough time to process what was about to happen, before Bill thrust into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as Bill thrust up all the way to the hilt, and without giving him any time to adjust he pulled all the way out and thrust back in.

And Dipper wished more than anything that he could say he hated it, but he couldn't. And as Bill began to pick up speed he didn't even try to hold back his moans of pleasure.

"Bill, Bill…please!" he moaned the demons name over and over again.

Bill bit down on his Pine Tree's neck hard, losing himself in the pleasure he could care less what they said. Finally he was ravishing his sapling just like he always wanted to.

"You know he's actually kind of good at this." One of the demon's spoke up mockingly.

"Yeah boss you sure he's a virgin?" Teeth teased.

Dipper screamed again, as Bill thrust even harder; it was so painful. He could feel the blood of his virginity trickling down his legs. This is not how he imagined it would be when Bill finally took him.

No this wasn't what he wanted, he wanted their first time to be loving and romantic. Not manic and heartlessly chaotic!

"You know their right Pine Tree." Bill suddenly agreed with a sight chuckle. "You could have made quite a living with a body like this!"

"What a slut!" another demon laughed.

More tears spilled from his eyes "No it's…not true…I'm not a…" Dipper didn't even try to finish his sentence.

Suddenly Bill grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Dipper screamed in pain, and looked up at the monster he once loved.

Bill bent down his eyes glowing a fiery blue "Give into me, and I'll make you feel five, no ten thousand times better." He promised.

Dipper didn't even try to fight Bill's control, he was too tired and in too much pain to care. His eyes began to glow the same fiery blue as he gave into his master's control.

Bill couldn't help but smile. Now the fun could really begin.

"Pine Tree..." he whispered.

"Yes master?" Dipper cooed.

"Pain is pleasure." Bill told him.

"Pain is pleasure…" Dipper repeated, right before Bill shoved a tentacle down his throat. Dipper moaned as the familiar slimy appendage forced itself down his throat until he was choking on it.

Bill watched as his sapling began to suckle on the tentacle, probably pretending it to be something else entirely. After months of waiting, his little puppet was finally his. And Bill couldn't even deny that he loved it.

Hell he wished it would never end!

Dipper moaned as Bill thrust inside him once more, and Dipper wrapped his legs around him instinctively; holding on for dear life. He knew he had to look like the biggest whore in all of the multiverse, but for the moment he didn't care. Because as Bill started to thrust up into his sweet spot Dipper realized he was finally getting it exactly how he wanted it.

Bill took slow deliberate movements, drawing the moment out for as long as possible; and Dipper loved it! He screamed in pure pleasure as his sweet spot was hit over and over again.

Another tentacle wrapped itself around Dipper's leaking cock, and began to give a few lazy strokes.

Dipper went mad with lust, squirming, begging for more with his body. He could feel it coming, the climax was right there.

Bill laughed softly and moved the tentacle form his mouth so he could speak. "I want to hear you say it kid." He whispered.

"Bill Please!" Dipper screamed. He was so close, just a few more thrust…

"Please what?" Bill asked.

"Please!" Dipper groaned.

"You know what I want to hear." Bill snickered. "So say it, or I swear I'll leave you like this." He threatened.

"Bill please just fuck me already!" Dipper screamed.

Bill smiled. "With pleasure!" And gave one large thrust.

Dipper didn't even have time to catch his breath before two tentacles plugged into his mouth, and down his throat. He sucked on them hungrily, as they fucked his face at an almost inhuman speed.

Bill gave a few more slow thrust, before he picked up the pace, getting faster with each time he dove in. As the tentacle around Dipper's cock continued to stroke the boy's member like it was a purring cat.

Dipper's world began to spin around him, and he closed his eyes; getting lost in the moment.

Then with one final thrust they both came together, Dipper screamed around his living gag as they rode out their climax.

Suddenly his vision blurred, and the darkness of exhaustion began to close in around him. He didn't try to fight it, he simply allowed sleep to take over,

It was the most restful slumber he had in weeks…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Chapter Summary Decipher:**

 **Random Fan:** So yeah Bill claims what's his, and that's the whole chapter summary in a nut shell.

 **Bill:** I hope you're not paying her for such a lousy job.

 **Me:** Bill!

 **Bill:** I'm just saying I know a lot of fans that could do a better job at this.

 **Me** : (to Random Fan) Ignore him I always do. Besides you're doing great!

 **Bill:** Yeah maybe by four year old standers

 **Me:** THAT'S IT! (Picks up a blaster and starts shooting Bill with it)

 **Bill:** (Runs away screaming his vengeance)

 **Random Fan:** (Looks unsure) so I guess Emily is too busy killing Bill so on her behalf I thank you for reading this awesome chapter and ask that you please leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then, this is Random Fan signing off...for Emily!

Yeah I think that should do it!


	8. Ivan's Story

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Random Fan:** We finally get to know the story about Ivan!

 **Bill:** Don't get your hopes up he's not really that great.

 **Me:** Bill!

 **Bill:** What he's just a replacement for Sixer brains, and a poor one at that!

 **Me:** Please read before he gets started!

 **Random Fan:** With pleasure! (Starts reading) Back with Mabel...

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel)**

Mabel's heart was beating rapidly in her chest…

This was all a little more than she could take right now. After Ivan had made a sudden appearance at the barrier Mabel had lead him and the boys back to the hotel and now they were standing outside the main room door.

"Okay, let me do all the talking first." Mabel explained to Ivan. "Then once I introduce you and the boys I'll let you take over."

"Very well." Ivan agreed.

Mabel nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Okay guys the search is over!" She exclaimed as she burst into the room.

"Mabel where have you been?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Yeah we were worried!" Wendy agreed.

Everyone was around the large coffee table enjoying the best dinner they had in days.

Pizza!

"Great everyone's here!" Mabel said happily. "You won't believe who I found! Everyone this is Ivan Wormwood!"

Everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

"You mean to tell me we've been looking for this guy for over 24 hours and he was here the whole time!" Robby snapped.

"Yep and that's not all, His Grandson's Ollie and Ben are the Six fingered hand and the shrine hat symbols on the Zodiac."

"Wow what an interesting twist in events." Soos said with childlike wonder.

"Yeah, but why are you guys here?" Wendy asked. "I mean where grateful but-"

"We've been having bad feelings that something was wrong with the world." Ben began to explain shyly. "We felt like the world, and maybe even the universe was in peril."

"Once the boys told me about this I knew the moment that Stanford Pines and I had feared the most had come to past." Ivan cut in.

"And exactly how do you know Ford?" McGucket asked. "I heard him mention you from time to time, but he never explained.

Ivan nodded. "When Ford first came to Gravity Falls I too lived there." Everyone gathered around him as he began to weave the mysterious tell. "I was also captured by the town's wonders, and had been studying it for many years before his arrival. And one day he came to me asking me to help him. He knew the weirdness of the town must be leaking in from another dimension, he asked me to help him unlock away into this other world. I told him that this was a dangerous task, but he would hear none of it. He left me with promises that he would find the answers with or without me." Ivan sighed.

"It was many months before I saw him again, and when I did, I wish I hadn't. I could tell he hadn't slept, and his paranoia made it very clear that he had done the one thing I had feared. He had made a deal with a demon, the worse demon possible-"

"Bill…" everyone whispered his name.

"So you mean the same Bill Mabel told us about also knew Stanford?" Ben asked.

"Yes that demon Bill has been meddling with my family for over 30 years." Mabel said.

"And for good reason, Ford was smart enough to create the portal." Ivan explained. "And when Ford came running to me that day he was begging me to help him. Bill had made a deal with him and had gained access to his mind. Ford had gave the demon full control without knowing the consequences."

"Just like Dipper." Wendy realized. "Bill could take over him whenever he wanted."

Ivan nodded. "Exactly, Ford no longer had control over his own actions, Bill could take over whenever he wanted to. Ford begged me to help so I did. I created an enchanted metal plate to be encased around his mind to keep Bill from regaining control. But even after the task was completed we knew Bill would still stop at nothing to get his wish. So we teamed up to find answers to stop him in the event that he finally succeeded."

Mabel could see the pressure building in Ivan's eyes. He had kept this to himself for far too long, and now he could finally get it off his chest.

"We soon found the ruins." Ivan continued. "And saw the drawings about the Zodiac and the ten symbols. It didn't take us long to identify that Ford was the six fingered hand and that his brother was the shrine hat. We decided that night that we would stop at nothing to find the others." Ivan to an object out of his coat pocket.

It was a clear orb.

"We came across a witch with a powerful artifact, this orb was designed with one purpose." Ivan held up the orb for all to see. "This orb can locate any object, any person; across time and space. It's how I knew to come here to find you here."

"Wait you knew to find us here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes Ivan nodded. " Ford and I looked for what felt like forever for the other symbols, but found nothing, and then one day my old friend Ford disappeared. I never heard from him again, and with no leads from the orb I soon gave up my search for the other symbols."

"He and Stan got in a fight." Mabel explained. "Stan accidently pushed him into the portal."

"Oh no." Ivan looks devastated. "He's gone isn't he?" he asked as if he already knew.

"Stan managed to reactivate the portal." Mabel answered. "Ford came out of it, but by reactivating the portal a rift was made, allowing Bill away to get into our world." Tears spilled down her face. "And he did, and he destroyed the town. We tried to stop him, and Stan and Ford died in the process."

"This explains everything." Ivan said. Looking at the orb, this thing stopped working years ago, but now that you are all needed it works just fine." He shows off the orb again, which is now glowing a bright blue.

"When did it start working?" Wendy asked.

"About four days ago." Ivan said gravely.

"That's when they died." Mabel sniffled. "That's when Stan, and Ford…"

"That's also when we started getting that feeling." Ben spoke up.

Ivan nodded. "Once the boys told me about these feelings I knew what this meant, Gravity Falls must be in trouble, so I packed our things and we head for Gravity Falls. Unfortunately Bill was already in rule of the town, and I could not risk entering and getting caught. So we stayed here in town waiting for the other symbols to come out of the hot zone."

"But why did you leave Gravity Falls in the first place?" Mabel asked.

"We wanted to be ready for anything, when the orb was still working we asked it to locate the next generation of symbols as well; just in case. It was then that Ford had discovered his younger brother's grand children would become the shooting star and pine tree. And I discovered that my grandchildren would be the next shrine hat and six finger hand."

"You knew?" Ollie asked.

Ivan nodded. "I had hoped the day would never come, I moved to Florida and soon met the love of my life; your grandmother. Your father was born, and well the rest was history."

"So you never came back until now?" Mabel asked.

"Ford and I agreed that Bill could not find out about the next generation. We couldn't be sure if Bill knew about the endless loop of the symbols. So for the safety of the multiverse I moved, raising my family and my grandchildren as far away from Bill as possible. Unfortunately even though Bill could no longer control Ford, he could still haunt him in his dreams, and possess others to get to him."

"That explains why he called Gruncle Stan to help him get rid of the 1st journal, because Bill was still trying the reactivate the portal and you were no longer around." Mabel realized.

"Yes." Ivan agreed. "We stayed in contact through letter and I urged him to reach out to Stanley for help. He reluctantly agreed, and after that I never heard from him again."

"That must have been when Stan accidently threw him into the portal." Wendy reminded him.

"Was Ford trapped on the other side?" Ivan asked.

"No Dipper said he was trapped in between the two worlds, but Ford didn't talk much about what happened during those 30 years." Mabel said.

"30 years! You mean he was trapped there the whole 30 years?" Ivan couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah then all this happened weeks after he got out." Mabel sighed heavily. "And now he and Stan are gone…" She sniffled and wiped the forming tears from her eyes.

Ivan bowed his head, "Yes I figured as much, the boys never had the bad feelings before and suddenly it started. Then once we got here, I asked the orb to locate the current symbols of the Zodiac, and it showed Ollie and Ben as the shrine hat and six fingered hand; not Ford and Stan." He explained. "It was then that I knew my worst fears had come to past."

A moment of silence filled the air, finally Ivan spoke again.

"It also showed that we had lost the Pine Tree to the enemy." Ivan whispered. "He is one of them now."

Mabel burst into tears, she couldn't help it.

Pacifica wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Bill turned Dipper into a demon, and is trying to get the equation out of him." Wendy explained.

"Then we haven't much time." Ivan stated. "We must have the orb lead us to the next Pine Tree so we can stop Bill while he's still contained."

"And if we fail to stop him before the barrier breaks?" Candy dared to ask.

"Then it's going to be a lot harder, all of the nightmare realm will mix with our dimension. Other more magical dimensions may put up a fight and buy us some time. But once Bill takes over the entire multiverse, tracking him down, and facing off with him one on one will be much more difficult."

"Then we need to find the new pine tree and fast!" Wendy exclaimed. "Do you have any idea where we need to start looking?"

Ivan held up the orb once more. "Show us the location of the Pine Tree!" he commanded. A thick cloudy fog formed inside the orb and then cleared revealing a body of land. "Sumter, South Carolina!" Ivan announced. "That is where will find the next Pine Tree."

"Then what are we waiting for." Ollie asked. "Let's go to Sumter and find him!"

"Or her!" Ben corrected his brother, Ollie gave him a look. "What it could be a girl?" Ben said defensively.

"Well whoever they are we have to find them as soon as possible." Wendy declared. "Dipper can only take so much before he caves. I say we leave tonight!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted their agreement.

"Wait!" Mabel cried.

Everyone stopped.

"There's one thing I have to do before we leave." Mabel took a pen and paper from the table. "I can't just say nothing to them." She whispered. "I have to write something to my parents so they know we're okay."

"But you're not." Pacifica said the obvious.

"I know." Mabel said trying to be brave. "But sometimes you have to lie to the ones you love." She began to write her letter.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well,_

 _Dipper and I have decided to spend the school year with Gruncle Stan. We know you were probably looking forward to our return. I know you must be angry to find out this way, but Gruncle Stan's phone is out of service again._

 _We love you very much and plan to visit you the first chance we get._

 _Love,_

 _Mabel and Dipper._

Mabel sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay now I'm ready." She said putting the letter into an envelope.

"Then let's get moving!" Wendy ordered. "We don't have time to waste."

"But how will all of us get to Sumter." Ollie asked.

"We can't all go." Pacifica pointed out. "Someone needs to stay behind in case we don't get back in time."

"She's right!" Ivan agreed. "I will go along with the remaining members of the Zodiac. The rest of you must stay here and hold Bill's forces off the best you can in the event that he gets out."

Everyone nodded their agreement and within the next hour Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Ollie, Ben, Pacifica, Gideon, McGucket, Robbie, and Ivan all piled up in Ivan's van to start their journey to Sumter. But before they pulled away from the Hotel Mabel had one last thing to do.

She dropped the letter off in the nearest mail box, hoping that it would be enough to comfort her parents during this uncertain time.

"Well beat him." She whispered. "And then we'll be a family again." She wiped the tears from her eyes and got into the van and looked out the window as Ivan began to drive away.

She knew the words were a lie, Dipper was lost to her for now and forever. But lie or truth, it was these words that kept her going,

These words and nothing more…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	9. Helpless

**Chapter Summary**

"I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine."

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Me:** Yes! we're back with Dipping dots

 **Bill:** it's about time we got to this chapter.

 **Me:** tell me about it.

 **Random Fan:** Yeah well I hope it doesn't turn out to be one of your famous cliff hangers!

 **Me &Bill:** (Silence)

 **Random Fan:** Em you didn't!

 **Me:** I never said I did.

 **Random Fan:** yeah but you didn't say you didn't either.

 **Bill:** That's cause we agreed to no more spoilers Now read!

 **Random Fan:** (Starts reading with a sigh) Back with Dipper...

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

Pain...

He had never known such pain. It was more than physical pain, it was emotional pain that tore scars in his heart and made his chest ache.

He had never been so helpless in his life...

All he wanted to do was die.

"You know you can stop all of this." Light voice whispered.

"Don't speak to me..." Dipper groaned. He was back hanging in the dungeon with nothing on but a fresh set of bruises.

"You can't go back to your old life King!" Light began to lecture as he floated up towards him. "Your best bet is to destroy them from the inside."

"GO AWAY!" Dipper screamed. He turned away the best he could, not wanting to hear his words. Of course he knew the demon was right, but

he still wanted to believe that he could go back to his old life.

It was a wishful thought. And a stupid one at that.

"I'm serious King! If you don't prove your worth then Bill will have no choice but to kill you!" Light yelled.

"What do you care?!" Dipper groaned.

"Well for starters we're the same entity, and are you forgetting the part where I need you in order to get revenge!" Light screamed.

"What's the point I have nothing left to live for." Dipper muttered.

Light shook his head. "Seriously King, you're going to let Bill's pigheadedness get to you?" Light looked at him in disbelief. "Sure you're

doomed to this fate; there's no changing that kid. But the Dipper Pines I know wouldn't accept that! He'd still fight not for himself, but for the ones who are still at risk. Your sister is still fighting out there. And you can't help her strung up like this!"

"I won't give into you so just shut up already!" Dipper snapped.

"Come on kid, if you become a demon Bill loses control of you, these puppet strings will snap; you will be in control!" Light urged.

"No you will!" Dipper screamed at the demon. "Nothing will change, I'll just be trading one demon master for another."

"I told you kid, I won't let you fade completely." Light assured him.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Dipper challenged. "You expect me to believe that you'll keep your word?"

"I want to be partner's King." Light explained. "Think about it, you and I can both share this body, no one has to fade into the background. We can stand together!"

"And then what? Live the rest of our lives as demons?" Dipper snapped. "What about Mabel...our friends..." Dipper reasoned. "If I give in, we'll gain a demon form, and once Bill is defeated; I'll lose them." he bowed his head his anger dissolving in the heart breaking

truth.

"We already lost them!" Light rasped. "Whether we chose to take on a demon form or not, we are still demons. We're one of the enemy now, and we can never go back..."

Tears begin to stream down Dipper's face. He knew it was true, he could never go back to being the kid he once was.

'No more school!' his thoughts screamed. 'No more Mabel, no more Mom and Dad no more Stan, no more Ford, no more Soos or Wendy. No more fire

works on the 4th of July, no more father and son picnics for father's day, no more family vacations, No more mega twin birthday parties...'

Dipper began to cry uncontrollably at the thought.

His life was over...

BECAUSE OF HIM!

"Yes! He took it all away!'" Light agreed. "But we can make him suffer for it!"

"How?" Dipper asked halfheartedly, after all what could they really do?

"Give him the equation." Light answered. "Let him have his dream. Let him have a good taste of all he loves, and so rightfully deserves. And then TAKE IT AWAY FROM HIM JUST LIKE HE DID TO US!"

Dipper had to admit it was a tempting offer. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't. "But...Bill will destroy everything..."

"And in the end you will drag him back down to hell with you; where he belongs!" Light argued.

It was the perfect revenge there was just one fluke...

"In order for this to work you have to gain his trust," Light pointed out the obvious. "Give him the equation; become the queen he wants

you to be. Break these puppet strings, and get stronger every day. Convince him that the human race means nothing to you. And then once

his guard is finally down; take those strings, and strangle him with them!"

"Dipper don't!"

Dipper turned his head to see...

"Ford?"

Ford's form was almost faded, symbolizing the small amount of

his humanity that was left. Was that why Light's words seem to make sense all of the sudden? Was this the reason why he was actually tempted to give into this pine tree monster? Was Dipper losing his humanity so much that Light's vengeful thought's actually sounded reasonable?

"I know it's tempting." Ford spoke softly "But revenge is never the answer."

"We were once a human of justice and truth, but we are now a demon of vengeance!Revenge is what we do best!" Light reasoned. "Besides he deserves it, why not teach him a lesson? I mean do you really think he's going to stop with Earth Realm? No now that Time Baby is gone the whole multiverse is fair game. He's too powerful to wait for Mabel to find the others that may, or may not still be alive. The only way to stop him now is from the inside! Get close to him, and then stab him in the back!"

Dipper's eyes narrowed. He may hate the demon version of himself, but Light had a point! Bill wasn't just going to stop with Earth Realm, no Bill had made it perfectly clear that this was only the beginning.

"Dipper please listen to me!" Ford was begging now. He could see Dipper giving in, little

by little. "This task for vengeance could take centuries to accomplish and for what? Do you really think Earth will survive that long under Bill's reign?"

"You could make things better for them." Light suggested. "Tell Bill you'll only give him the equation if Earth Realm re mains intact. You can be their ambassador, sure Bill might force them into slavery, and his army may use them as pieces of ass to fuck whenever they please, but at least they'll be alive. You can even barging for them to win their freedom back! He'd like that, it could be fun! He'd say."

Dipper eyed the puppet strings that were wrapped around him.

 _'I'll never be able to do anything like this!'_ He reasoned with himself.

Light is right, Bill may have the power of imagination on his side, but you have some thing else that's more powerful!

 _'Everyone seeks vengeance! Everyone has felt the burning need to get even.'_

"Dipper don't do this!" Ford urged. "Do you know how many vengeful souls you'd have to

consume to be a match for Bill?! Thousands! Billions even-"

"He's right kid," Light seemed to agree. 'We're a demon of vengeance, Bill feeds off of dreams, he makes deals with other's that make their wildest dreams come true; and in return he gains power. Us, we have to make a different offer to our pawns."

"Vengeance in exchange for their vengeful soul" Ford spitted at the thought.

"Only when a vengeful soul has finished giving their enemies their just deserts will their soul be ripe enough to extract. And the riper the soul, the more powerful we will become!" Light explained.

"But who would give their soul for vengeance?" Dipper dared to ask.

"Only those who are truly desperate enough, who have lost everything to the enemy. Those who would do anything to right a wrong, no matter what! People like you, King!" Light explained.

 _'People like me?!'_

Dipper eyed the puppet strings once more. He knew he couldn't defeat Bill like this, he was putty in his hands, with no free will! "This is the only way!" Dipper said out loud.

"Dipper no!" Ford screamed.

"I'm sorry great uncle Ford..." Dipper whispered as he gave into the darkness.

Light laughed manically as he entered Dipper's mind and fussed their beings as one.

A bright brilliant light engulfed the room...

Ford screams once more as he fades from existence never to be seen again!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Me:** That's right! I gave you a cliff hanger! DEAL WITH IT!

 **Bill:** Yes my evilness is finally rubbing off!

 **Chapter Summary Decipher:**

Random Fan: Guys it's my turn to talk! (Clears throat) A anyway... Dipper is athis breaking point, and he has never felt so helpless in his life. He's ready to just give up and die, but lucky for him Light has a plan. And Dipper is too weak and tiered of fighting not to give in. He's also tiered of being useless. So he gives into Light In hopes that in the end he can at least drag Bill back down to hell with him.

 **Bill:** Yeah like that'll happen

 **Me:** Bill!

 **Bill:** I'm just saying it's not going to happen. I mean do you really want your fans to get there hopes up for nothing?

 **Me:** Bill you don't even know the end of this story cause it's still happening! So you can't talk!

 **Random Fan:** Yeah!

 **Me :** Anyway My Fans! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	10. The Final Missing Piece to the Puzzle

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Me:** OMG THIS CHAPTER HAS SUCH A TWIST!

 **Bill:** Yeah it's pretty twisty if I do say so myself

 **Random Fan:** So were back with Dipper right?

 **Me & Bill:** NOPE!

 **Random Fan:** (to me) You monster **!**

 **Me:** You know you love me!

 **Random Fan:** How could you!

 **Bill:** Just read you baby

 **Random Fan:** FINE! (Starts reading) Back with Mabel…

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

Sumter South Carolina…

If Mabel had to describe the place in one word that word would be beautiful! Sure it wasn't LA or California, no it was something better; a small town full of people who obviously loved their family and friends.

"This place is hug how will we ever find them?" Pacifica asked.

"Let's just be grateful the orb didn't say New York or Chicago." Gideon said.

"Or something as equally challenging." Wendy agreed.

Mabel sighed. She and the other members of the Zodiac along with Ivan had been on the road for several hours. They were all hungry cranky and bored!

"Guys we don't have much time." Wendy continued. "I say we split up we'll cover more ground that way."

"I agree!" Ivan stated. "Well split up in groups of two and look for the Pine Tree."

"Okay Soos and I will go down together!" Wendy announced as she looked at a map of the Sumter area for guidance. "Mabel you and Pacifica check the south neighborhood. Gideon you and Robby will check the north. Ollie you and your brother check the east. Finally McGucket and Ivan will the west. Any questions?"

"Yes Say we find him or her?" Ivan said. "Where will we meet?"

"Game Stop!" Robbie exclaimed.

Ivan stopped in front of the Game Stop video game store.

"Seriously Robbie it's the end of the world and your thinking about video games?" Wendy snapped.

"Now Wendy, Robbie maybe on to something." Ivan said. "This video game store is small and easy to find each other in. plus it's right in the center of town."

"You know your right." Wendy admitted. "I would have never thought of that, nice work Robbie."

"Yeah well I do have my moments." Robbie smiled.

"Alright team we have our assignments now let's go!" Mabel proclaimed as she took one of the maps from the stack.

The team agreed and everyone went their separate ways. "You boys be safe now." Ivan told his grandsons.

"We will Grandfather Ivan." Ollie and Ben said together.

Ivan watched them go hoping they'd be safe in his absence.

* * *

 **(Following Mabel and Pacifica…)**

They had been exploring the south neighborhood for no more than 15 minutes before Pacifica started complaining.

"This is hopeless well never find them at this rate!" Pacifica whined. "Why can't the orb just show us who it is?"

"Ivan says that it might have something to do with Bill being out of the rift." Mabel explained. "Imagine if he got a hold of the orb and it showed him exactly who the symbols of the Zodiac were and where to find them. We'd have no hope! It's protecting the Pine Tree because it can sense Bill's power."

"I guess that makes sense." Pacifica admitted. "But it does make this harder."

Mabel nodded her agreement, it was silly to think that this would be a slam dunk; but with so little time on their hands no one would say they blame her.

A few more minutes of silence went by… It didn't last long!

"This is crazy!" Pacifica screamed. "Look at them!" she gestured to all the families and people around them. "Anyone of them could be "THE ONE!"

"Well Ollie and Ben kind of resemble Gruncle Stan and Ford." Mabel reasoned. "So maybe this Pine Tree will resemble Dipper."

"Okay so what we start talking to people." Pacifica asked.

"Well since a new Dipper is twelve it's safe to say the next Pine Tree in line is younger since one is born every generation." Mabel explained.

"Okay so I guess that helps, I mean after all if we tried to explain this to an adult he'd probably think it was a game." Pacifica pointed out.

"Or that we're crazy." Mabel agreed.

"Yeah…"

The two girls looked around.

"Okay so let's talk to some kids." Mabel said.

"But what's our story?" Pacifica asked. "We're not from here, it's a small town; they'll notice."

"We just moved here." Mabel said. "We're sisters, and we're trying to get to know the other kids in our neighborhood."

Pacifica nodded. "Then let's start!"

Mabel nodded nervously as they approached a group of kids. "Hi I'm Mabel and this is my sister Pacifica." She told them.

"Hi!" the kids spoke in unison.

"We're new here." Pacifica said. "And we were hoping we'd make a few friends before school starts."

"You can play with us." One of the girls with red pigtails said. "We don't mind."

Mabel smiled. "Thanks."

They spent a good hour playing ball with the kids in the neighborhood park, but no one their reminded them of Dipper.

"So do all the neighborhood kids come here?" Mabel asked.

"Yep this is all of us." A boy named Bobby said.

Pacifica looked at her watch. "Oh no sis we promised our grandfather Ivan we'd met him at Game Stop before dark."

"Oh I guess we better get going then." Mabel agreed. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Okay see you tomorrow." Bobby yelled.

The other kids agreed.

Mabel did her best to hold back tears as they began their journey back to Game Stop. Several days ago she had wished for time to stay still so she'd never have to grow up and leave Dipper. But now she wished for more than anything that she was at home with her parents and brother, ready to start the new school year. "I'm so stupid." She said.

"Mabel your not-" Pacifica began.

"No if I hadn't made that deal with Bill we'd never be in this mess." Mabel cried.

"Bill tricked you, and if you hadn't fell for it, he would have found another way." Pacifica reasoned. "It's not your fault, it's his; and he will pay for it!"

Mabel's stomach growled. "Man am I starving!" she admitted.

Pacifica smiled. "Here my mom gave me some money." She declared. Why don't we stop by the market place and get everyone an apple or something."

Mabel nodded looking to the Map. "The Market place is just up a head."

"Excellent!" Pacifica exclaimed. "See today is getting better already!"

Mabel smiled.

Several minutes later they were at the market place. "So red apples or sour green apples?" Pacifica asked.

Mabel looked around. "What? No sweet yellow apples?"

"I guess not." Pacifica said, looking disappointed. "Oh well baggers can't be choosers." She then turned to the shop owner. "Ten red apples please."

The shop owner smiled. "Of course."

Mabel watched him select ten ripe red apples from his cart. "That will be 5 dollars miss." The shop owner said.

Pacifica handed him a five and reached for the bag of apples, but before the shop owner could give it to her some kid in a baseball cap snatched it from his hands and raced off.

"Thief!" The shop owner declared.

"Hey that's ours!" Pacifica yelled chasing after the boy.

"Pacifica wait!" Mabel exclaimed chasing after her!

"Get back here you rat!" Pacifica cried. "You'll pay for making me run in these heels!"

"Pacifica please wait, there just apples; let him have them!" Mabel yelled.

"And let him get away with stealing from a Northwest? Never!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"We'll never catch him like this!" Mabel said tackling her.

Pacifica fell on her butt and looked around. "Great now we lost him! Way to go Mabel!"

"I don't think so." Mabel gestured to the alley behind them, there was a dark silhouette of some kid biting into what appeared to be an apple. Mabel gave Pacifica a nod.

Pacifica nodded back. "Let's get him!" she whispered.

The girls creeped up and tackled the figure.

"Hey this is my apple." A girl's voice screamed. "Get your own!"

"You're a girl?" Pacifica asked.

"Well of course I am!" the girl with dirty blood hair yelled.

"Wait where is your baseball cap?" Mabel asked.

"Baseball cap?" the girl asked. She gave them a weirds look and then started to laugh. "Oh I get it your looking for Timmy!" she said.

"Timmy?" the girls asked.

"Yeah he's some kid who steals food and passes it out to us homeless kids." The girl explained.

"Wait your homeless?" Pacifica asked.

"Is there a problem with that!" the girl snapped.

"No it's just." Pacifica held up her hands defensively. "If we had known we wouldn't have chased him, or tackled you."

"Yeah…" Mabel agreed.

"Oh well if you still want to find him he lives behind the red lobster restaurant, in the dumpster I think." The girl said.

"He lives in a dumpster?" Pacifica asked. "That is sooooo grossssssss!"

"I live in a cardboard box!" the girl snapped. "Some kids have all the luck!"

Mabel bit her lip. "I think we should go now." She stated, pulling Pacifica alone. "Sorry for bothering you; enjoy your apple."

"I can't believe that brat stole our apples just to pass them out to someone else." Pacifica said.

"I think it's sweet." Mabel said. "I remember Dipper use to give all his Halloween candy to some kids who got theirs stolen from some jerks in our home town."

"He gave all his candy away?" Pacifica asked.

Mabel nodded.

"To the less fortunate?" Pacifica went on.

"Yep!" Mabel answered.

The two girls froze.

"Oh my god Mabel do you think…" Pacifica began.

"The next Pine Tree!" Mabel exclaimed. "We let him slip through our fingers!"

"Okay calm down now where did the girl say he lived?" Pacifica said looking at the map.

"In the dumpster behind Red Lobster." Mabel answered.

"Here it's this way!" Pacifica took the lead.

The two girls ran the whole way there, and opened up the empty and cracked dumpster. "He's not here!" Pacifica huffed.

"No but he's defiantly our guy look!" Mabel pointed to a pile of chewed up pens. And wadded up paper.

"Hey isn't that the Zodiac?" Pacifica pointed to a painting on the wall of the dumpster.

It was!

"Wait, how could he know that?" Mabel asked.

"Hey!"

The girls turned to see the boy from earlier.

"I have a tomato gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" the boy yelled, holding up his weapon, ready to fire.

"Wow a gun made to fire tomatoes" Mabel said in awe. "How creative."

"EWWWW" Pacifica hid behind Mabel defensively. "It'll ruin my brand new shirt!"

"Listen Timmy were not here to hurt you." Mabel said calmly.

"How do you know my name?" Timmy screamed. "Did they send you?"

"No some girl with really filthy blond hair told us." Mabel answered.

"Susie!" Timmy snapped. "I always knew you could never trust a blond!"

"Hey blond girl right here!" Pacifica snapped.

"Yours is too perfect to be real!" Timmy yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pacifica was ticked now, but Mabel was more worried about something Timmy had said.

"Timmy who are they?" Mabel asked.

"The ones in my dreams!" Timmy snapped. "They know my name and try to cut into me with their long claws and big yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes like silted snake eyes?" Pacifica asked.

"How did you know?" Timmy asked.

"Okay don't freak out." Mabel said as she began to draw on the map. "Did they look like this?" she held up a picture of bill that she drew on the Map.

"That's one of them!" Timmy yelled. "But there's a whole army of them! And that one tortures this boy screaming about some equation or another."

"…" Mabel was speechless.

"How can he know that?" Pacifica asked.

"I…I" Mabel forced herself to get her bearings. "Maybe Dipper and Timmy are connected or something."

"But Ollie and Ben don't dream about Ford and Stan." Pacifica said.

"Maybe it's because their dead now." Mabel reasoned. "Or maybe before they did have dreams about them, but didn't realizes it."

"Or didn't want to share it." Pacifica said. "I mean what if they dreamed about how they died?"

Mabel bit her lip. "I hope not."

"What are you whispering about?" Timmy yelled.

"Listen Timmy we've traveled many miles for your help." Pacifica yelled.

Mabel nodded. "We know you must be feeling like the end of the world is wearing down on your shoulders, but that's because it is!"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Your dreams are real!" Pacifica said. "And if you don't help us thousands will die."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Timmy asked.

"Because were one of them!" Mabel exclaimed. "The picture you drew we're the symbols on that picture!" she explained. "I'm the shooting star, and Pacifica here is the Llama, and the other members. The six fingered hand, the shrine hat, ice, question mark, the spectacles, the pentagram, the broken heart; we're all here Timmy!"

"But what about the Pine Tree?" Timmy asked. "Who is he?"

"The boy you dream about the triangle monster Bill he calms him Pine Tree." Mabel answered.

"How can you know that?" Timmy asked.

"Because he's my twin brother." Mabel answered.

"Timmy lowed his tomato gun in awe. "You mean your Mabel!"

"He knows your name!" Pacifica screamed. "Okay I'm defiantly freaked out now!"

"How do you think I feel?" Timmy asked. "You know your brother's been saying you'll stop him." He said. "Will you?"

"We will but we need your help." Mabel told him.

"Why me?" Timmy asked.

"The triangle monster, Bill he turned Dipper into one of them he's no longer part of the circle. You're the new Pine Tree."

"I am?" Timmy asked.

Mabel nodded.

"And if you don't help us the world will end as we know it." Pacifica said.

"What can I do?" Timmy asked.

"Well for starters has Dipper given in yet?" Mabel asked.

"What?"

"Has he told Bill the equation?" Pacifica snapped.

"No I don't think so." Timmy answered. "But I'm not sure, I've stopped sleeping because I got tired of watching the torture."

Mabel did her best to hold back her tears. "It's okay, it means we still have time." "

What happens if Dipper gives him the equation?" Timmy asked.

"Then Bill gets out." Mabel answered.

"And what happens when he gets out?" Timmy dared to ask.

"Then no one will be safe." Pacifica told him.

"Then I'll help you!" Timmy answered.

"Great we're meeting the others at Game Stop." Mabel told him leading the way.

Timmy followed them quietly wondering what new journey lied ahead.

Mabel too was curious about this new chain of events, and wondered what Timmy's dreams meant for the safety of their world.

* * *

 **(Back at Game Stop with the rest of the Gang…)**

"Where are they?" Wendy cried. "They were supposed to be here already."

"Maybe their lost!" Soos cried.

"Oh no my poor marshmallow lost in some foreign land!" Gideon cried.

"Now everyone calm down, I'm sure their fine." Ivan said. "Mabel seems like a very resourceful girl. And Pacifica looks like the kind of girl to punch first and ask questions later."

"Actually I sue first, mother says ladies don't resort in violence" Pacifica said as she and Mablealong with some kid walked up.

"Pacifica! Mabel" Everyone exclaimed. "Wait who's that?" Soos asked.

"Guys this is Timmy" Mabel said gesturing to the boy with dirty brown hair. "He's the Pine Tree."

"How do you know?" Wendy asked.

"That's actually something we wanted to talk to Ivan about." Mabel said.

Ivan looked confused.

"Timmy has been having dreams, about Dipper about what's really happening to him! He also had the zodiac drawn in his home!" Mabel explained.

Ivan looked at his grandsons, "Boys is there something you haven't told us?"

"Ok, ok" Ollie said. "So we may have had some nightmares about some triangle monster taking over some town." Ollie said. "But we saw it all in first person like we were living it ourselves."

"And then one day the dreams stopped." Ben chipped in. "When did they start?" Ivan asked.

"August 24th." Ollie answered.

"The day Bill took over?" Mabel was stunned.

"That's when my dreams started." Timmy said with awe.

"When did they stop?" Ivan asked.

"Some kid shot me." Ben said. "And I woke up thinking it was just some bad dream."

"The Triangle guy Bill, he picked me up and started squeezing me like a grape. I woke up gasping for air." Ollie answered.

"So you both woke up right before…" Mabel didn't finish.

"Right before what?" Ollie asked.

"Right before they died." Ivan answered. "All the generations from each symbol must have grown some kind of connection when Bill opened the rift. Maybe this was Time Baby's way of making sure the symbols would know their destiny if the time to use their power ever came."

"So Dipper is still alive?" Soos asked.

Everyone looked at Timmy…

"I stopped sleeping a few days ago." Timmy admitted. "But last I saw he was still alive, and fighting."

"Then we may still have time!" Ivan declared. "Hurry we must get back to the others as soon as possible!"

Everyone nodded and rushed to Ivan's Van where everyone plied in. Ivan then sped off down towards the interstate.

Mabel could only hope they'd all make it in time…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Also I so have to share this with you guys MichiruCipher said something in the last chapter comments that totally made me wonder if she has super powers to read future chapters before there posted.

Her comment: "And so the Morning Star is truly born at the Darkest Hour, the Shooting Star shall weep after being filled with false Hope, and The All Seeing Eye will become blind to his own Demise."

Practically sums up the book!

Anyway Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up Friday.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	11. It Begins

**Chapter Summary**

"They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time!"

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** okay I lied I can't wait till Friday!

 **Me:** Yes we're back!

 **Bill:** I can't believe you made them wait a whole week for the last 3 chapters when they were all done last Friday

 **Random Fan:** You made us waited for the last 3 chapters for nothing!

 **Me:** I wanted to build tension

 **Random Fan:** I am not speaking to you! (turns away)

 **Bill:** Oooh Em you've done it now!

 **Me:** Oh come on it was your idea Bill!

 **Random Fan:** Oh well in that case I'm not talking to you! (points at Bill accusingly)

 **Bill:** Fine by me.

 **Me:** Please will one of you just read already?

 **Random Fan &Bill:** (Stare each other down)

 **Me:** Fine I'll read! (Starts reading) Meanwhile Back With Bill…

* * *

 **(Meanwhile Back With Bill…)**

Time…

It was defiantly not on his side!

The faith of his men was wavering, and no matter what he did the kid would not crack!

' _You have to do something about that boy!'_ Wrath hissed.

Bill leaned back in his throne deep in thought. If he didn't get the boy to talk and soon, then some of the other demons my try to challenge him for his throne.

' _Let them try they'll never come close!'_ Pride snapped!

' _Yes I agree'_ Sloth said _. 'Besides after last night's events the boy's will to fight will be gone. He will accept his fate soon enough. All you have to do is sit back and wait.'_

' _And once he gives us the equation then what?'_ Pride asked. ' _The men will retaliate if you don't destroy him. He is not truly one of us."_

"I claimed him as mine!" Bill argued. "And I will keep what's mine! Besides Gluttony spoke truth. I made Pine Tree an offer, if he gives me the equation he becomes Queen."

' _But they'll go berserk!'_ Envy cried. _'And they will try to take what's rightfully ours!'_

"Then we'll have to make it official?" Bill told them as if the answer was obvious.

' _How?'_ The seven sins asked as one.

"I'll ask him to be my bride." Bill answered simply.

' _Marriage!'_ Wrath hissed.

"Yes, it's the answer to all our problems." Bill reasoned. "Pine Tree and I will become bonded during the ceremony. We will fuse as one and our power will increase tenfold. We'll be gods!"

' _It just might work.'_ Wrath thought. ' _After all now that Time Baby is out of the way no one can stop us.'_

' _And once you're bonded the other demons will fail in comparison! They'll have no choice but to obey. Whether they like it or not!'_ Pride chipped in.

' _Not to mention well have our Pine Tree forever!'_ Lust pointed out.

' _IT'S PERFECT!'_ They all agreed, as Bill's men began to file into the throne room.

SNAP!

Bill froze suddenly as he felt one of the strings connected to him snap off.

"Boss what's going on?" Teeth dared to ask.

The Demons around Bill gasped as more strings began to snap, but Bill didn't look worried.

No, in fact his eye was curved in a suggestive smile…

"Boss…?" 8ball asked as Bill rose to his feet.

"It would appear your new queen has finally come to terms with reality." Bill mused as he began to float down to the dungeons below; his soldiers followed close behind.

Bill entered the dungeon and was eminently met by a bright light.

The light slowly fades as loud snapping sounds can be heard, and suddenly one by one the puppet strings snap, off the walls as well as Bill, until they're all gone.

Finally the light fades completely, revealing a blue demon in a black tie; in the shape of a… "Pine Tree!" Bill was beaming with obvious excitement.

Dipper opened his eyes, or rather his one eye! _'Everything looks different.'_ He realized. It was true the world around him was sharper, more in focus. He could also hear better than ever before, and it didn't take long to figure out that it was thoughts that he was hearing; not words.

' _Damn he's hot!'_ Bill thought practically molesting him with his eye. Dipper's eye snapped towards Bill, a look of shock on his face.

' _Oh crap did he just hear that?!'_ Bill's thoughts exclaimed.

' _See I told you.'_ Light teased. _'He's got the hot's for you.'_

Dipper eyed Bill nervously, as the demon soldiers eyed Dipper nervously.

' _A demon of vengeance has the boss lost his mind!'_

' _He can't make that outcast Queen!'_

' _He needs to kill him before it comes back to bite us!'_

Dipper couldn't help but flinch as the thoughts of several soldiers entered his mind.

But Bill ignored their useless chatter. He didn't care what they thought or said. He was going to become a God and Pine Tree was his ticket to making it possible. Sure he could bond with any demon to do so, but he'd have to be stuck with them for the rest of his never ending life.

So why not bond with someone he could actually stand to be around? "So Pine Tree…" Bill mused. "What now?"

Dipper looked around in awe, everyone was actually looking at him with… "Fear…they're all afraid…of Me." he realized out loud.

"Of course they are kid." Bill exclaimed. "There are 3 kinds of demons you don't want to mess with, Dream demons, Shadow demons, and vengeful demons. They are the most powerful demon breeds in the multiverse." The triangle demon began to examine him up and down.

"What?" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill had that smirky look in his eye; it was a look the kid knew all too well.

"I always knew that under all that flesh was a brilliant little Pine Tree." He cooed.

Dipper blushed deeply.

' _That's it put on the old "I'm too cute and adorable to resist" charms.'_ Light laughed. _'I told you King, he can't resist you!'_

"So what now?" Bill repeated. "Are you going to cooperate with us? Or do we need to put you in more suitable restraints?"

Dipper gathered up all his courage and will, and said. "No Bill I'm not going to fight you." He whispered. "I gave into the darkness, because I realized you were right." He lied. "This is my life now, and I need to embrace it."

"Great now-"Bill began.

"No!" Dipper snapped. "You don't get to speak!"

Bill froze, he wasn't expecting Pine Tree to be so forth coming.

' _Is he really going to let that brat talk to him like that?'_

' _He's obviously too weak to lead us!'_

"Just tell me what you want kid!" Bill urged doing his best to ignore the thoughts of his men. After all there was no telling what Dipper would do if things got heated. Newborn demons were always unpredictable. So Bill did his best to hold his tongue.

It wasn't easy!

He needed a way to tie Dipper down, to keep him by his side. And he knew just how to do it.

With one Final Deal!

Dipper watched him closely, it was obvious Bill was getting annoyed, but this wasn't his usual annoyance. No, Bill was being careful, as if he was trying to tread lightly.

' _He's afraid of me!'_ Dipper realized.

' _Afraid, no!'_ Light answered. _'You and he are one of the top three breeds. Sure he's stronger…for now, and has more experience. But he knows the tides could turn in your favor at any moment. He's trying to find a way to keep you from turning the tables against him.'_

' _He's trying to ensnare me into a trap!'_ Dipper realized the truth.

' _Yep, but we're gonna turn the tables on him instead.'_ Light assured him. ' _Just let me take the wheel, and I'll work out the details.'_

Dipper nodded, and let Light take control.

Bill watched in awe as Dipper turned a dark shade of green.

"What do I want?" Light boomed. "WHAT DO I WANT?"

' _This must be Pine Tree inner demon talking.'_ Bill realized. _'What did he call himself again?'_

"Light, buddy long time no see!" the triangle demon laughed uneasily. ' _This might be more complicated than I thought.'_ He said to himself.

"If I were being honest I'd say that: I WANT TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM, LIMB!" Light screamed turning an even darker shade of green, so dark it was almost black. Then suddenly, he seemed to calm down; and turn a few shades lighter. "But that's all behind us now." He assured Bill. "I'll give you want you want. I'll give you all of it, I'll be your queen, and I'll give you the stupid equation."

"That's great!" Bill laughed suddenly feeling at eases. _'And to think I thought this was going to be hard-'_

"But!" Light shouted interrupting his thoughts. "In return I want you to do something for me!"

"You got it kid!" Bill mused. "Just say the word and it's yours."

"No more senseless killing!" Light exclaimed.

"What?" Bill asked dumbly.

"Think about it, if you kill all the inhabitance of every world we take over, then there will be no one left to bow down, and worship you!" Light pointed out.

"So what you're saying is you want me to show mercy?" Bill asked.

Light smiled. "Heavens no, I know we demons don't possess such thing," Light laughed. "You love the way they bow before you don't you?" he asked as he put his arm around him.

"Well I do like their endless praises." Bill seemed to agree.

"And if their all gone whose going to praise you?" Light asked. "These idiots?" he gestured to the crowds of demons around them. "Well where's the fun in that? They've always worshiped you." Light explained. "Do you really want to make the same mistake again?"

"Mistake!" Bill hissed, pulling out of his reach.

"You wanted to escape your dimension, because it was falling apart, but you're the one that caused it! Do you really want to keep repeating history?" Light asked.

"Hmmmm." Bill said in deep thought. "You have a point…" he thought some more. "Okay fine I'll stop with the whole utter chaos thing." Bill stated, "But if you think for one second I'm gonna go soft-"

"Of course not!" Light exclaimed. "I'm simply asking that you learn from your past, and give the subjects a chance to better their lives. You might even find them more willing to accept your rule if you make it worth their wild."

"Give them a chance at a better life you say?" Bill asked. "Okay fine, but they have to earn it!" the demon yelled.

Light nodded his agreement. "Very well then let's make this official." Light extended a hand, engulfed in yellow flames.

"Oh no we're not sealing our deal that way." Bill said.

"What?" Light looked confused.

"That's the way we make deals with commoners." Bill explained. "We're not each other's pawns, Light. We're equal, we're partners, remember?"

"Then how do we seal this deal?" Light snapped obviously annoyed.

"Easy, all Pine Tree has to do is say yes." Bill answered.

"What?" Light's eye widen as Bill took one knee.

"Pine Tree will you marry me?" the demon asked as he revealed a box with a diamond ring in it.

Light went from green and back to blue, practically abandoning Dipper to fin for himself.

 _'We'll go one and tell him.'_ Light exclaimed.

But Dipper was like a deer in the head lights. Bill watched as Dipper blushed deeply. "You want me to... marry you?"

"Well off course how else are you supposed to become Queen. Even we demons believe in eternal binding laws and such. Of course it won't be like any wedding you've ever seen." Bill laughed slightly. "So what do say kid will you be my Bride?"

 _Dipper looked unsure._

 _'Say yes you idiot!'_ Light screeched in his head.

"Yes" Dipper said bluntly. "I mean…um"

 _'Say it like you mean it!'_ Light hissed. _'I know you hate him, but you got to sale this!_ ' the demon lectured. _'I know! Think of him in bed, you like that right?'_

Dipper blushed. "I'd love to marry you Bill." he said more shyly this time, and offered Bill his left hand.

Bill smiled. "Pine Tree you just made me the happiest Demon alive." Bill placed the ring on his ring finger.

Dipper froze as Bill's eye formed into a mouth and kissed his own eye deeply, but he soon melted into the kiss as well.

The demon soldiers didn't even try to hide their distaste for their King's decision.

Dipper pulled away, obviously embraced by the whole strange ordeal.

"Now as for the equation-" Bill began.

The demon army suddenly perked up with interest, thinking that now they'd finally be free! But Bill had a nasty surprise for them.

Dipper opened his mouth to for fill his end of the barging, but to his surprise Bill stopped him.

"Save it as your wedding gift to me." he told him.

The demon soldiers growled in obvious disapproval.

Bill gave them a sinister glare. "That's what you get for questioning me!" he hissed. "Now the next one of you to show an ounce of disrespect for your queen will receive a slow and painful death!"

Dipper was taken aback, _'Did he just really say that. Did he just really punish them?'_

 _'I told you kid, he likes you,'_ Light explained. _'Tell him the equation now and the army will expect him to kill you. You know since you're not useful anymore, but this way he gets both.'_

Dipper wasn't so sure, after all Bill's a demon; so he can't love...right?

"Well Mr. I think it's time you got out of this hell hole and got your own room." Bill said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"My own room?" Dipper was confused. "But I thought we would share..."

"Nope, no sex until the wedding night." Bill said bluntly, not caring who heard as he led the way out of the dungeon.

The demon army laughed at the obvious joke, hoping to ease the tension between themselves and the master.

It seemed to work, the mood was getting lighter with every passing second. "Bill!" Dipper snapped, blushing feverishly.

"Sorry baby, but we're demons now; and it's not pretty when none bonded demons have sex!" Bill explained, totally mistaking Dipper's embracement for disappointment.

The army's laughter grew louder.

"Bill!" Dipper squeaked.

Bill broke out into a fit of laughter. "Oh come now love ignore them, their simply pest riding off of our cocktails."

"Our?" Dipper asked.

"Yep we're a team now remember?" Bill took his left hand, and caressed the ring. "Partners in crime."

Dipper forced a loving smile, even though he felt sick in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah… partners in crime."

They stopped in front of a room.

"We'll here we are." Bill said as he opened the door. "This is your room until after the wedding."

Dipper's eye widen as he took in the royal blue walls and king size bed.

"Oh and the master bath is through that door." Bill gestured to the door at the far right of the room. "You might want to wash up." he whispered to Dipper. "You still smell of rotting flesh. No offense baby."

Dipper nodded forcing another smile. "Okay I'll see you..."

"The Engagement party is in one hour." Bill told him. "Wear something nice, oh and speaking of wearing…" the demon snapped his fingers, and Dipper's hat appeared. He shrunk it down to a smaller size and placed it on his head. "There, now that's the Pine Tree I know and love."

Love...

There it was, that word again and Dipper couldn't help it as his heart sword. "I love you too Bill."

And it was true!

Despite everything, Dipper still loved him.

"Well I'll see you when you're ready." Bill said giving him a soft kiss, just above the eye. Dipper watched him go, a bit amazed.

 _'We did it kid'_ Light exclaimed as the door closed, leaving them alone. _'We're on our way!'_

Dipper nodded as he took a moment to gaze out the large window, to the chaos below.

' _Soon we'll make him pay for all of this.'_ Light growled.

Dipper eyed the ring with a sickening hatred. "I can't believe I still love him after all this time!" He groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

' _It's not your fault King…'_ Light assured him. _'He made use this way, and now he's going to pay, starting right now.'_

Dipper nodded his agreement. And headed towards the shower to get ready for his own engagement party.

Bill would get what's coming to him,

It was only a matter of time...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Chapter Summary Decipher:**

 **Random Fan:** okay basically the seven sins are rushing Bill to get a cap on the situation before things get out of hand.

 **Bill:** Wow a toddler could have told us that!

 **Random Fan:** I'm still not talking to you!

 **Me:** Seriously guys stop being children Anyway my Fans as always I Thank You for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is... Emily signing off :)


	12. Shhhh!

**Chapter Summary**

"They shush me (Shhh), walking me across a fragile line!"

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Me:** I wasn't real confident about this chapter

 **Bill:** that's because you're always in this room. Have you ever been to a party?

 **Me:** yes I have

 **Bill:** Sure you have

 **Random Fan:** Bill stop picking on the Author you know she doesn't have to write your story!'

 **Bill:** Oh but she does! If she stops all her fans will cry!

 **Random Fan:** Your right and I'd probably cry the loudest!

 **Me:** Can we just read this horrible chapter already.

 **Bill:** Gladly. (Starts to read) Back at the Fearamid...

* * *

 **(Back with the rest of the Gang in Portland, Oregon…)**

He hated waiting for things…

As patient as he may appear anxiety always had a way of getting to him. "Are they back yet?"

It must have been the ten thousand time Mayor Tylor asked the question, and it got the same response.

"Not yet." Candy answered.

"We can't wait forever!" Lazy Susan yelled. "What if that one eye creep gets out before they get back?"

"We must find out what's going on." Bud Gleeful declared.

"No we have to stay here!" Grenda yelled.

"Hold on!" Candy said stopping Grenda from punching the coffee table in half. "They might be on to something. If we had someone go to the town and collect information then we can report it to Mabel when they get back and start planning." Candy explained.

"It would save valuable time." Mayor Tyler agreed. "But who will go?"

"I will!" One of the Gnomes named Steve offered. "We Gnomes know the woods well and we can travel much faster than a human."

"Okay but be careful." Candy advised.

Steve nodded. "I will not let you down!" he promised and then he jumped out the window, landing on the ground below gracefully; before set off towards Gravity Falls.

"Steve is my fastest runner!" Jeff assured them as they watched him go. "He'll be fine."

Candy could only hope he was right…

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid...)**

He never really felt comfortable at parties…

Dipper wasn't sure if it was the large crowds or the dancing, he just knew he couldn't engage; and it was showing!

"Everything alright my little sapling?" Bill asked

Dipper bit his lip nervously, he had been leaning against the table by the Time Punch since the party began, and had been content on staying there; and if Bill had stayed entertained with his goons he might have got his wish.

But sadly Bill soon noticed he was alone and obviously thought he needed to change that.

 _'_ _How very kind of him!'_ Dipper thought bitterly.

He was more than a little sour at the moment, and the dirty looks coming from the other demons was only a third of the equation. Bill was another 3rd and the over powering need to be alone and free of this terrible atmosphere was another.

"I'm still a little exhausted." Dipper finally answered.

"You should feed on some souls." Bill advised. "You'll feel better than." He handed him a small goblet of souls.

Dipper looked at the goblet with much distaste.

 _'_ _Come on King!'_ Light snapped. _'Eat them.'_

 _'_ _They're human souls!'_ Dipper reasoned.

 _'_ _We're supposed to be convincing him that we no longer care about humans. So eat them NOW!'_

"Thank you." Dipper did his best to smile at the offering, before he forced himself to drown the whole goblet down. The fact that he enjoyed the new flow of energy that soon began to course through his very being, only made him want to be sick, but he forced it to stay down.

"Better love?" Bill asked sweetly.

"Much." Dipper lied.

"Good now please may I have the honor of dancing with you this fine night." Bill offered his hand.

Dipper just stared at it dumbly.

 _'_ _Take his hand and dance with him you idiot!'_ Light hissed.

"Okay." He said softly and took Bill's hand.

Bill lead him on to the dance floor happily, "You know it's been a while since we danced together." He said. "Do you remember that day?" He asked as they began to sway to the music.

"Yeah it was the day we started this crazy thing we call a relationship." Dipper teased, or at least tried to; but he was sure Bill detected the hint of bitterness.

Bill sighed confirming his suspensions. "Listen I know you're angry because I tricked, and used you." Bill said softly. "But I'm hoping we can start a new chapter, no more lies, no more going behind each other's backs. What do you say?"

Dipper imagined for a brief moment that he clawed Bill's eye out and told him to go to hell, but before he could act out the fantasy Light pulled him back to reality.

 _'_ _Seriously King you need to focus!'_ Light lectured him. _'This plan takes constant roll playing. So hold your tongue, and keep your eye on the prize.'_

Dipper nodded. "I'd like that." He whispered back and kissed Bill's eye.

Bill melted into the kiss for a few moments before pulling away.

Dipper hated it when he did, and that fact made him sick!

 _'_ _Why do I have to love him?! He'll never love me more than his power! Why can't I just hate him?!'_

"Pine Tree you feeling okay?" Bill asked.

"I'm really nervous about all this." Dipper admitted. "I can't seem to relax."

"I have just the thing!" Bill said rushing to the punch bowl. "Time Punch will melt those nerves away in a jiffy."

Dipper watched him go.

 _'_ _King your letting my hatred for Bill influence your emotions!'_ Light warned.

 _'_ _How can I not?!'_ Dipper snapped back _. 'He destroyed everything I love, and he thinks we can just pick up where we left off like nothing happened!.'_

 _'_ _Yes he does, and you're going to trick him into thinking its working.'_ Light snapped.

 _'_ _How?'_ Dipper asked.

 _'_ _Remember how he use to make you feel?'_ Light questioned.

 _'_ _Yes…'_ Dipper sighed.

 _'_ _Let yourself fall again, Okay! It's your job to be the distraction; let me work out the rest of the details.'_

' _Okay…'_ Dipper agreed. _'I can do this, all I have to do is live for the moment.'_

 _'_ _Exactly, now get ready because here he comes!'_ Light warned.

"Here we go one large cup of Time Punch." Bill said handing over a glass of green liquid.

 _'_ _Drink it king it will help you calm down!_ ' Light advised. _'We have to be careful okay, because despite what Bill says demons are very emotional creatures. Especially us, the slightest injustice could tick us off.'_

Dipper supposed that made since, after all it would explain why he was acting so coldly towards Bill without trying to. The demon had done the greatest injustice in his eyes, but Dipper needed to let it go. So without giving it much thought he drowned the cup of time punch down.

Bill laughed. "Wow kid you weren't kidding about those nerves."

Dipper felt the effects of the beverage in seconds, and his body instantly relax. The very room seemed to breathe around him as different shades of blues and greens danced in his line of vision. "Whoa…" he said in amazement.

"And that my dear Pine Tree, is why Time Baby outlawed this stuff billions of years ago." Bill laughed as he put one arm around him.

Dipper smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Bill happily obliged.

Dipper's smile widen perhaps this wasn't so bad.

 _'_ _Now we're getting somewhere.'_ Light mused.

Dipper laughed as Bill began to kiss down towards his tie. "I thought you said no sex." He reminded him.

"This isn't sex, it's making out." Bill taunted

"As always you're such a tease!" Dipper snapped playfully.

Bill laughed. Finally he had his Pine Tree back, everything was going his way; and once they were wed nothing would stand in their way. They'd be an unstoppable duo!

 _'_ _Keep it up King its working.'_ Light instructed.

"So what are we going to do?" Dipper asked as they began to dance once more.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Well it's just…" Dipper tried his best to find the right words. "You're not really going to make them wait are you?" he asked.

"My subjects need to learn their place, and two extra weeks in this constriction will do them good." Bill explained.

"Two Weeks!" Dipper was stunned.

"Well of course silly, we need to wait for you to be strong enough for the ceremony." Bill explained as if it was obvious.

"Strong enough! I thought we were getting married?" Dipper asked. "Why do I have to be strong for that?"

"I told you, a demon wedding is much different from a human one." Bill explained.

Dipper gave him a weird look, and was tempted to pry for more answers; but he decided against it.

After all he knew all too well the demon would give nothing away. "Okay…" he sighed. "I get it, whatever you say."

Bill chuckled. "You know I was beginning to fear that we'd never get past are differences, but look at us." He pulled Dipper in closer until their bodies were touching. "It's like nothing ever transpired."

Dipper smiled, and to his surprised it wasn't forced; in fact if he were honest with himself he'd admit that he did missed this.

How many times had he wished they could go back to those days?

How many nights had he stayed awake thinking of Bill; wishing they had never had their falling out?

"I love you." Dipper said deeply.

Bill couldn't help the fluttery feeling that filled his being. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever hear his sapling say those words again. "I love you too." He said with a sigh.

Light chuckled. _'You've got him eating out of your hand. I knew we'd be a good team.'_

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill as the music began to slow. Bill held him close as they began to waltz across the dance floor.

Dipper looked around nervously, all eyes are on them. "Aren't you worried about what they think?" He asked.

"Those goons are beneath us." Bill said casually. "Who cares what those freeloading parasites think? Besides after the wedding they fail in comparison to our power."

"Bill exactly what's going to happen at this wedding?" Dipper asked; slightly worried.

"You'll see…" Bill teased.

Dipper rolled his eye, and the room began to spin causing him to lose his balance. He fell against Bill who helped him stay on his feet. "Why am I so weak?" Dipper asked.

"You're behind on your feeding kid." Bill explained. "A new born burns threw energy fast because they don't know how to control their power. So unfortunately they tend to use it all up at once instead of putting a cap on it."

Dipper yawned deeply. "I feel so tiered." He said.

"It's completely natural." Bill said picking him up bridal style. "But I think it's safe to say you're done for the night." He began to carry him towards his room.

"No please don't lock me away, it's suffocating." Dipper wined.

"Oh love I'd never lock you up, we're partners now remember?" Bill reminded him. But Dipper still looked unsure.

"I'll tell you what how's about you get out of the castle for a while uh?" Bill asked.

"Really?" Dipper was surprised. "You'll let me go outside?"

"Of course, besides being cooped up for too long is not healthy for a newborn, you need to spread out your wings, so to speak." Bill laughed. "But for now you need to get some sleep."

"You don't sleep." Dipper pointed out. "So why do I?"

"You're a new born, and sleeping is a habit that you'll grow out of as you get stronger." Bill explained as they entered his room. "Now my little book worm, that's enough questions for today." He said placing; Dipper into the bed and tucking him in. "You can spread your wings out tomorrow, just promise me you'll stay out of trouble out there."

"I promise." Dipper said sleepily.

Bill smiled and placed a kiss just above his eye. "Sweet dreams my precious sapling." He whispered before taking his leave.

Dipper sighed and soon drifted off to sleep.

He didn't dream…

* * *

 **(The Next Morning...)**

Morning seemed to come in a blink of an eye…

Or at least he guessed it was morning, but with the ever red sky it was hard to distinguish night from day.

Dipper sat up, and stretched in his sheets; yawning loudly.

 _'_ _Come on King, stop taking your sweet time, you heard Bill in two weeks we will be wed and the barrier comes down.'_ Light snapped.

 _'_ _So what are we supposed to do about it?'_ Dipper asked.

' _We've got to get in touch with Mabel somehow.'_ Light said thoughtfully. ' _Let them know about the two week window, and that we're going to be their man on the inside.'_

 _'_ _Don't you think Bill will be watching us?'_ Dipper asked the obvious.

 _'_ _He's far too busy keeping his goons in line, and planning the wedding! Now let's go before we lose our chance to get out of this hell hole.'_ Light growled.

Dipper jumped out of bed and flew out the bedroom window. He was met with a dessert waste land.

"Bill what have you done?" Dipper whisper as he floated through the land. Most of the town was in ruin, trees where scares, and Dipper couldn't see a single animal. _'We have to stop him before the barrier goes down.'_

 _'_ _We will!'_ Light assured him. ' _But we also need to plan for failure as well. You know have a backup plan incase things go south.'_

 _'_ _So what's our plan?'_ Dipper asked as they made their way to the barrier.

 _'_ _I'm still working on it.'_ Light admitted. _'Once he gets out it's going to be much harder to pin him down and use the Zodiac.'_

Dipper nodded at the thought and ran smack into an invisible force…

'What the-" Dipper reached out in front of him, and saw the barrier ripple at his touch. "I guess I didn't realize how close we were." He laughed and tried to force his way through.

It was hopeless, he was stuck.

 _'_ _So this is how he feels.'_ Light thought in awe. _'Damn now I actually feel sorry for the jerk!'_

Dipper laughed. _'I guess we'll have to think of another way to warn Mabel.'_ He thought.

Suddenly a flash of movement caught Dipper's eye and he snatched up the sneaky vermin as if on instinct.

It was a Gnome!

"Hey don't I know you?" Dipper asked.

"No you don't!" The Gnome cried. "Please I don't want any trouble."

"Steve!" Dipper snapped. "Shut up before you attract all of the Nightmare Realm."

"Pines?" The Gnome Steve looked amazed. "What happened to you?"

"Bill did this to me." Dipper explained.

"Wow turning you into the one thing you hate the most. Harsh." Steve shook his head.

"I thought you were with the others." Dipper said.

I was, but the human girl Candy sent me here to get a statues on what's transpired in our absence." Steve explained. "But I can't find any other creatures here besides demons."

"They probably all ran outside the barrier, after all it appears only demons can't get through." Dipper told him.

"Then I have nothing to report." Steve said gravely.

"That's not true." Dipper told him. "Listen I have earned Bill's trust, and I'm willing to be the inside man on this."

"Really, are you sure?" Steve looked uneasy. "What if the big guy finds out?"

"Let me deal with that." Dipper told him. "Now do you want your information are not?" he asked.

"Okay what can you tell me?" Steve asked as Dipper put him down.

"You got paper?" Dipper asked.

Steve pulled out a paper and an old pen, and gave it to Dipper. "That much uh?" he asked.

Dipper nodded. "You have no idea." He said and began writing away feverishly.

Steve kept watch expecting the enemy to pop out any minute. "Are you done yet!" he snapped.

"Almost, keep your pants on!" Dipper snapped and continued to write.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to become demon chow!" Steve snapped.

"Okay I'm done!" Dipper said finally finishing and handed Steve the paper and pen. "Listen you have to give that to Mabel right away!" he ordered.

Steve folded the paper up and stuffed it in his beard. "I Will." He promised. "But how will I reach you again?" he asked.

"How long does it take you to get to the next town?" Dipper asked.

"It's a 2 hour journey." Steve answered.

"We'll meet every day at night fall." Dipper decided.

Steve nodded, then paused, as if realizing something. "Does night really fall here?" he asked.

"No I mean night fall for you." Dipper snapped. "Now go while you still can."

Steve nodded once more; and raced through the barrier, and out of sight with his message in tow.

Dipper could only hope he'd make it in time, he sighed; and began his journey back to the Fearamid. It didn't take him long to get there, and to his surprise Bill was waiting for him.

"Darling, you should have told me you were going on your stroll so early I would have joined you." Bill said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't wait." Dipper said giving him a kiss.

Bill kissed him back deeply before pulling away. "You went by the barrier didn't you?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Dipper asked.

"I know you kid, you're too curious for your own good." Bill laughed. "It's suffocating in this small tinny bubble isn't it?" he teased.

Dipper couldn't help but agree. "Yeah it kind of constricting." He admitted.

"Well don't worry your pretty little head about it." Bill mused. "Cause once we wed and that barrier is down nothing will stand in our way!"

Dipper didn't like the sound of that. "But what about Mabel? What if-"

"What if what?" Bill asked. "Oh I know, you mean what if they find the new members of the Zodiac?" He asked teasingly.

Dipper was stunned. "How'd you-"

"Pine Tree I found out that secret centuries ago." Bill said as if it was nothing. "And you don't need to worry about that." He assured him.

Okay now he defiantly didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Well...let's just say that a certain event transpires during our Wedding Ceremony." Bill teased. "A certain event that will make that Zodiac obsolete!"

Dipper felt his world shatter around him, their marriage was just another tool to secure Bill's victory.

He should have known.

 _'_ _Don't show emotion!'_ Light warned _'Don't show him you care.'_

Dipper forced himself to look relieved. "Good then we have nothing to worry about." He said.

"Nothing but how to pull off the perfect wedding with only two weeks to plan!" Bill laughed as he led his Pine Tree back into the castle.

 _'_ _If Mabel doesn't stop him by the end of the ceremony we're doomed!'_ Dipper thought.

 _'_ _We need a plan!'_ Light screamed. _'In case things go south!'_

 _'_ _What about Mabel?'_ Dipper asked.

 _'_ _He won't let us alone again you heard him he didn't even want us to walk alone this morning.'_ Light pointed out.

 _'_ _Well stay on his good side for the rest of the day then we'll sneak out again tonight, and meet with Steve with the new information.'_ Dipper decided.

 _'_ _That's 8 hours from now! That's like a century!'_ Light whined.

And Dipper couldn't blame him, even as Bill began discussing wedding plans Dipper could feel the tension.

They were running out of time! And if they didn't hurry, then all would surely be lost!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Chapter Summary Decipher:**

 **Random Fan:** Basically it's describing where Light is trying to keep Dipper from blowing their cover. But Dipper finds this constant role playing is harder than it looks.

 **Bill:** Wow I'm actually impressed. I honestly thought you'd have trouble with that one.

 **Random Fan:** Did you just complement me?

 **Bill:** Don't get use to it!

 **Me:** Anyway Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	13. The God Concept!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Yes the final chapter!

Random Fan: What about chapter 15?

Bill: that's just a summary of what's coming up next in the series

Me: but you still need to read it for the challenge!

Bill: ooo a challenge? I love challenges!

Random Fan: me too!

Me: Can we just read already I'm sure everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats here.

Bill: Okay fine. (Starts to read) Later that evening with Mabel...

* * *

 **(Later that evening with Mabel...)**

She could feel it all around her…

The darkness of the dreaded impending doom was closing in!

"This is bad!" Ivan whispered as the group exited his van in front of their motel in Portland, Oregon.

Mabel nodded. "Bill must be close to getting what he wants."

"You don't know the half of it." Steve the gnome said as he appeared behind them. Everyone jumped.

"Steve how many times have I told you no popping up like that!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Sorry I forget most beings; human, or otherwise can't keep up with my fast pace." Steve apologized. "But this is important!" he said holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Steve what's going on?" Candy asked as she and the rest of the gang from inside the hotel came out to surround the van.

"I went to Gravity Falls to gather Intel just as you asked." Steve said to Candy.

"Wait you sent him out alone!" Mabel exclaimed.

"He's the fastest of my men." Jeff explained. "We wanted to gather information so we could go straight to planning when you got back."

"And it's a good thing we did." Steve explained. "Cause Dipper gave me this!"

"Dipper?" Mabel whispered taking the paper from him.

"Dude you saw him?" Wendy asked.

Steve nodded. "He's a full blown demon now! Demon form, and everything, but he's still the same Dipper." He explained. "He says he'll be our inside man and feed us information."

"Oh Dipper!" Mabel unfolded the paper hopefully, and began to read it out loud.

 _Mabel,_

 _Okay where do I start? Well uh I kind of gave into my demon side, and now I'm a floating pine tree demon with a tie and hat. Yeah that's a thing now! Anyway Bill has freed me from my prison, and seems to trust me. But there's a lot of tension in town, because Bill basically grounded the demons for defying him. And he won't take the barrier down until after our wedding in two weeks._

 _Oh yeah by the way Bill asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Please don't kill me!_

 _-Dipper_

"They're getting married!" Wendy exclaimed!

Mabel crumbled the piece of paper with a look of pure determination on her face. "Not if we can help it!" she looked to Steve. "When can Dipper see you again?"

"Tonight." Steve answered.

"Then take me with you, we need more information to plan our assault on Bill." Mabel declared.

"If you hop on my shoulders we can make it in record time!" Steve assured her.

"But you're so small…" Mabel said looking unsure.

"Trust me I'm stronger than I look." Steve assured her.

Mabel nodded and hopped onto Steve's shoulders, and to her surprise he didn't fall over.

"Be careful Mabel." Wendy ordered.

Mabel nodded. "We'll be back as soon as possible." She said with a forced smile and then to Steve she said. "Let's go Steve!"

Steve nodded and took off running into the already setting sun.

Their friends watched them go, each one of them hoping that the two would make it to Dipper in time.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

 _'_ _This is humiliating!'_ Dipper screamed inwardly as Pyronica helped his pine tree form slip into a white flowing wedding gown.

 _'_ _Just deal with it King!'_ Light advised. _'It's not like we have any say in this!'_

Dipper knew he was probably right, but then again he couldn't help; but roll his eye and groan slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Pyronica asked.

"No it's just…" Dipper paused, then with a sigh he asked; "Do I really have to wear a dress?"

"Bill wants the wedding to be perfect." Pyronica explained. "He also wants to honor you by following human wedding traditions. And the bride in human weddings wear white dresses."

"Yeah but…" Dipper began.

"If you don't like this one we can try a few others." Pyronica assured him.

"I really don't want to try on dresses!" Dipper snapped.

Pyronica seemed to nod as if she understood. "This is all moving too fast for you isn't it?"

Dipper nodded. "How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Pyronica admitted.

"Don't get me wrong." Dipper assured her. "I love Bill, but we humans like these things to go at a much slower pace."

"We'll I'm sure if he didn't have so much to prove then it would." Pyronica assured him as she made a few adjustments to the dress.

"What do you mean so much to prove?" Dipper asked looking as clueless as he sounded.

"You really have no idea what's going to happen at this wedding do you?"

Dipper shook his head.

Pyronica rolled her eye, "Leave it to Bill to leave out the important stuff." She sat down on a stool beside him. "Well it's like this you see, marriage is supposed to make two people one in a metaphorical sense." She explained. "And demon marriage is pretty similar except it's not metaphorical, it's literal."

"Wait what?" Dipper was confused.

Pyronica groaned in annoyance, "Seriously? The two of you are going to become bonded, that means you, and Bill are going to fuse together!"

"We're going to be one person!" Dipper screamed like his worst nightmare just came to life.

"Calm down!" Pyronica hissed. "You will fuse for a brief moment, then you'll separate." She explained. "The brief fusion allows the two demons to literally become one, in body, mind, and spirit. You know what each other's feeling without the need for words, not to mention you'll actually be able to produce young-"

Wait what!" Dipper screamed.

"Only bonded demons can have children with other demons silly," Pyronica shook her head. "Other demons without a bonded mate can only have half breaded young with other creatures. And no Kingdom is going to want their future ruler to be a half breed!"

"No one said anything about kids!" Dipper screamed, more loudly this time.

"Calm down" Pyronica advised as she noticed Dipper was starting to turn dangerously red. "Trust me, you too are meant for each other I can feel it."

"Everyone else sure doesn't seem to think so!" Dipper said with a roll of his eye.

"Well once you two fuse no one will have the guts to disobey either of you." Pyronica whispered.

"Wait why not?" Dipper asked.

"Once you fuse together both your energy levels will sky rocket!" Pyronica explained. "You will become the most powerful beings in the multiverse; you'll be God's! Well Bill will be the God and you'll be his Goddess."

"God's?" Dipper squeaked.

"Yep that's why that silly little Zodiac won't work anymore." Pyronica continued to ramble on.

"Wait back up." Dipper demanded. "What do you mean that's why? What does being a God have to do with the Zodiac not working?"

"Well you see Time Baby put the curse of the Zodiac on Bill when he was a low class demon. You see there are five classes of demons; Newborns, Underlings, Aristocrats, Alpha's and Gods/Goddess. Newborns being the weakest and the Gods/Goddess being the strongest. Anyways since Time Baby was a God the only way for the Zodiac curse to be lifted is for Bill to become a God and lift it himself. The thing is Demons can't become God's in less they fuse with another demon."

"So that's what Bill meant…" Dipper whispered. "When he said that after the wedding the Zodiac would be useless."

Pyronica nodded. "Yep; but who cares about that dumb old circle, you're going to be a Goddess! No other queen in any other detention of the multiverse will have your power!"

 _'_ _She's right King if Mabel can't stop Bill before the wedding, then saying I do is the only way we'll become strong enough to defeat him ourselves.'_ Light warned him of the obvious.

 _'_ _So either way I have to pick a dress?'_ Dipper asked with a tone of utter defeat.

 _'_ _Yep!'_ Light said with a slight chuckle.

"So any more questions?" Pyronica asked.

"Uh does this dress make me look fat?" Dipper asked dumbly.

Pyronica smiled. "You look lovely, Bill's a lucky guy."

"You really think so?" Dipper asked.

"It's not often we demons end up with a mate we actually can stand. Most of us just pick a strong enough mortal to bare our children and deal with them long enough until we can delete them out of the picture. But to actually find someone we can stand to be around for the rest of eternity; that's something special."

Dipper couldn't help it as his eye curved into an easy smile. He'd be lying if he said there wasn't some kind of chemistry between them. "Yeah it is special isn't it?" He said with a sigh.

 _'_ _Why King I'm impressed.'_ Light mused. ' _I thought you'd be panicking by now.'_

 _'_ _I'm not panicking, because Bill isn't going to get that far.'_ Dipper reminded him. ' _Mabel is going to stop him before the wedding. She has too.'_

' _And if she doesn't?'_ Light asked.

 _'_ _Then we're stuck with Bill forever!'_ Dipper shivered at the thought.

 _'_ _True, but that would be a small price to pay'_ Light reasoned, ' _I mean it's the only way we're going to gain enough energy in record timing. After all you heard Ford if we go about this the long way it could take centuries for us to get as powerful as Bill, and then even longer to finally get more powerful then him. At least this way we'll start off on even ground.'_

 _'_ _It won't come to that!'_ Dipper snapped back.

But Light knew he was only trying to convince himself of the matter.

 _'_ _For their sakes,'_ Light whispered _. 'I hope not…'_

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back with Bill in the Penthouse Suite…)**

"So Teeth how do I look?" Bill asked as he finished bottoming up the shirt of his suit.

"Great Boss, but why the suit?" Teeth asked nervously.

"I'm wearing it for Pine Tree, it'll make him happy that I'm taking this seriously." Bill explained.

"And we want him happy because…?" Teeth asked.

"I don't know." Bill said sarcastically. "It's not like the kid transformed into a demon of vengeance that's going to be hell-bent on giving us all our just deserts!"

"So why marry him?" Teeth asked.

"I can give you three good reasons." Bill said as he admired himself in a large mirror. "For starters we, wed and then the zodiac is no more, which means our hold over this realm and the entire multiverse will be absolute! Reason number 2: If I have to fuse with someone in order to reach my ultimate goal, then I'd rather it be someone I can stand. You know since I'm going to be stuck with them for all eternity. And finally I deserve some kind of reward for all my hard work."

"Reward?" Teeth asked. "I thought winning over this dimension was your reward."

"No you idiot!" Bill snapped. "Winning over this dimension was the goal not the reward. There's ten thousand more just like it to conquer! Not to mention I have to share this dimension with all of you. That's no prize! Pine Tree is my future Queen, my mate, the child barer of your future King. Someone who is just mine; forever and ever!" Bill exclaimed as he finished perfecting his bow tie.

"So he's just an object?" Teeth dared to ask.

Bill turned dangerously red. "THAT IS YOUR FUTURE QUEEN THAT YOU JUST DARED TO DISRESPECT!" he screamed as he grew in size.

"I'm sorry boss I-" Teeth stuttered.

Bill grabbed Teeth in a viper's grip. "If any of you turn him against me with your judgmental disrespect I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Bill released him then and turned back to his reflection.

"Yes master, crystal clear!" Teeth said through coughs as he gasped for air.

"Good now take this suit for a cleaning." Bill ordered taking the suit off and throwing it in his face. "Everything must be perfect for our special day."

"Right away boss." Teeth obeyed, rushing the suit off to the nymphs. The nymphs were small fairies that were serving as slaves in the castle.

Bill sighed, all this wedding planning was giving him a headache. _'Maybe I should have Pine Tree join me for dinner?'_ he thought. _'We could discuss the humans and what their new role will be once we expand the Kingdom.'_ Bill nodded to himself and decided to go and find his beloved sapling.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

' _Thank goodness, I'd thought she'd never leave!'_ Light hissed as Pyronica finally left the room; leaving them alone.

Dipper sighed as he looked into his bedroom mirror to see Light standing before him where his own reflection should be.

"We should slip away!" Light whispered. "Before King Dorito shows up!"

Dipper looked out the window and noticed that the sun was nearly set. "Steve I almost forgot! We have to warn them!"

"Then let's get going!" Light hissed.

Dipper floated towards his window and raced out into the night.

"Pine Tree, Darling?" Bill said sweetly as he stepped into the now empty room moments later.

 _'_ _Darling?'_ Wrath asked. _'Since when do we call him darling?'_

 _'_ _We're getting married.'_ Bill reasoned. _'All couples address each other with darling and honey, and whatever. You know lovey dovey stuff.'_

 _'_ _He has a point.'_ Lust reasoned. _'Dipper is a helpless romantic and being all love dovey and romantic just might help lessen the strain in the relationship.'_

 _'_ _What strain?'_ Pride asked.

 _'_ _Hello we destroyed his world and his family!'_ Envy yelled.

 _'_ _Give him a century or two and he'll be over it._ ' Wrath assured him.

"Hey where is Pine Tree?" Bill asked suddenly realizing that his beloved sapling wasn't present.

 _'_ _He's gone!'_ Sloth screamed.

 _'_ _Well we did say he could leave whenever he wanted.'_ Gluttony pointed out.

Bill rolled his eye and fought the urge to follow.

 _'_ _What are you doing?'_ Wrath hissed. _'Go find him and drag him back here!'_

"No we're partners now." Bill reasoned. "How can I expect him to trust me if I can't even trust him?!"

Wrath rolled his eye. ' _Well for all our sakes I hope this blind trust does come back to bite us in the butt!'_

"Trust me once we wed, nothing will be able to stand in our way!" Bill assured him.

Wrath looked doubtful, but spoke not a word; after all now that the barrier affected him too it wasn't like the boy could get very far!

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

She didn't know what she expected to see when her brother showed up.

She couldn't even tell you how long they had been apart! Sure deep down she knew it had only been a few days, but in reality it felt like eons!

"There! I see him!" Steve exclaimed.

Mabel jumped to her feet as a pine tree like figure floated towards her. "Dipper?" She asked.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed and rushed towards her. Unfortunately he forgot all about the barrier and ended up smacking right into it.

 _'_ _Wait ago genius.'_ Light teased.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel asked as she raced into the barrier and embraced his pine tree form.

"I am now." He admitted.

"Wow you're so…" Mabel didn't know how to put it.

"I know I'm different now, but it's still me." He assured her.

Mabel smiled. "I know it is."

"Listen we don't have much time!" Dipper said jumping right to the point. "Please tell me you found the other symbols."

"We did." Mabel assured him.

"Good then you have to attack Bill before the wedding!" Dipper urged.

"Dipper its okay if we fail we can try again-" Mabel began.

"No! You don't understand once Bill and I are wed we'll fuse and we'll become God's like Time Baby." Dipper explained.

"And that's bad because?" Mabel asked.

"Because the Zodiac is a curse!" Light snapped as he appeared as Dipper's reflection, reflecting off the barrier.

"Dipper who's the green one!" Mabel screeched hiding behind her brother.

"Oh that's Light, he's like my inner demon." Dipper explained.

"Inner what?" Mabel asked confused.

"Inner demon." Steve repeated. "Most demon's like Bill are annoyed by seven versions of themselves who represent the seven sins. There like the little voices in their heads." The Gnome explained. "But demons of vengeance are different. Instead of having the seven sins they develop a split personality. Unlike other demons their human personality remains and co-exists with the inner demon. The human half supplies the moral compass needed to decipher the difference between justice and injustice, while the inner demon supplies the unbiased and merciless judgment needed to punish those responsible."

Mabel, Light, and Dipper just stare at Steve in disbelief.

"What?" Steve said. "Your uncle isn't the only one who knows things okay!"

"So your two totally different people living in the same mind." Mabel asked. "

Yep!" Dipper and Light answer in unison.

"It's strange though." Steve said. "Usually the inner demon takes over as the more dominate roll. It's unheard of for the two sides to be on equal ground."

"Yeah well we're different." Dipper assured them.

"Yep we have a common goal!" Light said with a growl. "Anyways as I was saying. Once your brother King here and Bill get married they'll bond and fuse as one."

"Fusing life forces among demons is forbidden!" Steve gasped.

"Hello Time Baby is gone!" Light snapped. "Which means so are his rules!"

"Oh man this is bad!" Steve cried "this is so bad!"

"Why?" Mabel asked. "So what Dipper and Bill get married it doesn't mean anything-"

"Yes it does!" Steve yelled. "They'll become one, body, one mind, one soul! Together forever! Not to mention their power will multiply to that of Time Baby's!"

"He's right Mabel," Dipper said gravely. "Bill and I will become God's just like Time Baby, and only God's can lift curses made by other God's."

Mabel's eyes widen as a light bulb went off in her head. "But that means that Bill can… can-" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Destroy the Zodiac curse?" Light asked. "Yep and that's exactly why he wants to marry King! Well that and so we'll be able to produce young but we're getting ahead of ourselves here."

"What if we fail?" Mabel asked. "If he wins and you both become gods who will stop him?"

"Only a God or Goddess could stop him then, and Time Baby was the only one." Steve answered.

"So it will be over?" Mabel said fighting tears.

"No you're forgetting, Bill and I will be one! He maybe come a God, but I'll be a just as powerful Goddess." Dipper assured her.

"So if it comes to that?" Mabel asked.

"I'll have to catch him off guard, it won't happen overnight." Dipper told her. "Even when we get on even ground, he still has experience on his side. We'll have to outsmart him at his own game."

"And what will happen to the humans?" Mabel dared to ask.

"I've manage to get Bill to agree to no more since less killing." Light answered. "But Bill says you humans will have to work to earn better lives for yourself."

"Well I guess if it does come to that at least a life of slavery is better than death." Mabel said. "I mean at least we'll be alive."

"See your sister gets it." Light teased.

Dipper gave him a warning look.

Light simply chuckled.

"We need to move on and soon." Steve piped in.

"He's right Bill might be showing me some trust but the other demons aren't. They're just waiting for me to mess up so Bill will have no choice but to toss me aside." Dipper said looking around for any signs of the enemy.

"Then we'll head back." Mabel said,

"Okay and Mabel?" Dipper said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Don't come back with Steve again?" Dipper ordered. "If you get caught here Bill will lose trust in me, and if you get captured or worse we don't have enough time to…"

"Recue me or find the next shooting star in line?" Mabel finished for him.

"I…" Dipper began.

Mabel found a smile slipping on her face. "When you first became a demon I was so afraid that you'd become this monster that I couldn't bear to admit was my brother. But you're just the same old Dipper." Tears spilled down her face. "That makes me so happy!"

The two embraced.

"I've missed you too." Dipper whispered in her ear.

"King we got to go!" Light whispered.

The twins forced themselves to pull away. "I'll see you soon" Mabel promised

Dipper nodded. "Mabel I know two weeks isn't a long time to get ready, but I need you to know that you can't count on my help." He warned.

"But Dipper-" Mabel began.

"Even if I did help I'm not part of the circle anymore, I'll get in the way, and if we fail I lose the element of surprise. He'll know he can't trust me, at least right now he thinks I'm still desperately in love with him."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Mabel agreed. "By the way you could have told me about you and Bill I mean how many break up have I spent crying on your shoulder about?"

Dipper blushed. "Every single one."

"Exactly." Mabel smiled. "I'll be sure to warn the others that we'll be receiving no help from you."

"It's the only way to ensure that plan B will actually have a chance at working." Dipper told her.

"I Know." Mabel assured him. "Well see you soon." She said as she hopped on Steve's shoulders.

"Be safe." Dipper said.

"You too!" Mabel told him and then she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dipper whispered and allowed the tears to fall down his face as he watched her disappear into the darkness.

 _'_ _This maybe one of the last times I ever see her.'_ He realized.

"I know its rough King, but we have to suck it up and return to the Fearamid like nothing's happened." Light whispered.

"I know." Dipper sniffled. "Let's go." He said as they began to float towards the Fearamid.

Of course it didn't take them long to get back, and Dipper had been hoping to slip in unnoticed, but unfortunately he got no such luck.

"Where have you been?" Bill exclaimed as he snuck in through his window. "Do you know t's almost midnight outside the barrier!"

Dipper was taken aback, Bill looked genuinely worried about him.

"I thought one of my soldiers had taken you out!" Bill exclaimed. "Do you know how many of the female demons swear up and down that their more deserving to be my queen then you are?!"

"I'm sorry I needed some space from all this wedding hassle and I lost track of time." Dipper said using the first excuse that came to mind.

"Well tell me next time." Bill was pleading with his eye now. "I almost started tearing the soldiers limb by limb thinking they had done the worse thing imaginable to you."

Dipper leaned in and kissed him deeply, and Bill returned the romantic gesture. "I'm sorry for now on I'll tell you I promise."

"I don't feel safe with you being alone." Bill argued.

"You get alone time!" Dipper argued. "I need my space too!"

Bill sighed. "It's only temporary." He promised. "When you become a Goddess you'll be able to create your own underlings, ones you know you can trust."

"I'll be able to make my own demon servants?" Light exclaimed from the mirror. "Wicked cool!"

Bill smiled. "I was wondering where he had gone."

Dipper laughed nervously, "Oh he's been around, you know-"

"Plotting, scheming, and planning his vengeance?" Bill asked almost knowingly.

Dipper went pale "What-"

Bill suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh you should see the look on your face!"

Dipper forced a laugh. "Yeah you sure had me going-"

Light cleared his throat. "Of course we're scheming I mean after all we still have enemies out there."

"They've been quiet lately." Bill admitted. "And I can't see anything outside the barrier."

"Don't worry we have the advantage." Dipper assured him. "After all they would never expect me to be on your side."

Bill smiled "True."

"So you've been waiting for me?" Dipper asked.

"Well I was hoping to have some dinner with my future bride, but he ran off again." Bill said with a roll of his eye.

"What a jerk!" Light teased. "If I were him I'd never leave your side!"

Dipper rolled his eye as well. "Yeah well it's his loss."

"So are you saying you'd love to dine with me in his place?" Bill asked offering his hand.

Dipper took it happily. "I would be delighted too."

Light chuckled slightly. _'You know for a minute there I thought he had us.'_

Dipper couldn't agree more. _'Everything is going to be fine.'_ he assured Light as they allowed Bill to lead them out of the room _. 'All we have to do is survive 2 weeks and this will all be over.'_

 _'Two weeks?'_ Light hissed. _'That's like a million years in Weirdmageddon sense.'_

Dipper knew he had a good point. _'We'll just have to endure.'_ he told him.

Unfortunately what they didn't realize was that they were about to endure a lot more than they ever thought possible...

* * *

 **-To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Challenge:** Guess the secret meaning to the book summary.

Book 3 shall be dedicated to the winner, they also get an imaginary plate of cookies and gets to become a character in the book! They get to choose the character name, gender, what they look like! Everything! So start thinking people!

 **Me:** So post your answers people!

 **Random Fan:** Come on people it's not like you have anything better to do!

 **Bill** : I could think of a thousand things better to do.

 **Me &Random Fan:** Shut up Bill!

 **WARNING: THIS CHALLENGE HAS ALREADY BEEN COMPLETED.**

 _"And so the Morning Star is truly born at the Darkest Hour, The Shooting Star shall weep after being filled with false hope, And the All Seeing Eye will become blind to his own Demise."_

 ** _-MichiruCipher_**

Thank you all for reading I hope you continue this journey with me to the BITTERLY, TRAGIC END!

 _Book 3: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_ will be up After the Holidays.

Until then this is...

Emily wishing you a Merry Christmas an a Happy New Year! :)


End file.
